The Beauty of One
by TrissyPoo
Summary: Tris Prior tries to hide her beauty, which others just bring out, in the grey, baggy clothing of Abnegation. When she is assaulted a month before Choosing day, she is ready for black clothing. She transfers to Dauntless as a bad-ass, but what if her attacker follows her? How will she survive if he seeks for more? How will she survive as a Divergent? Will be a Divergent No-War.
1. Some Scars Can't Be Healed

**Hello Divergenters! I decided to revise this chapter, because I wanted Tris to hate Peter more.**

**Read to find out!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my 3 other stories!**

**p.s. THIS WILL BE A NO-WAR DUE TO MANY REVIEWING ABOUT IT!**

* * *

**Chapter I. Some Scars Can't Be Healed**

**BEATRICE**

Today is another day of school. I stare at the drawer, reminiscing myself to stick with Abnegation customs about mirrors. However, I don't feel like I fit in here. I always find myself looking at my reflection in mirrors or even puddles. Not for the sake of vanity, but curiosity. A lot can happen to someone in the three months one in Abnegation must wait to look at their reflection, and when they do, it only lasts about five minutes. Temptation. I sigh, knowing I can't control mine. I walk over to the wall, and push the sliding door, revealing a full size mirror.

It is the only one in my house, as most Abnegations barely even own one, but having a father in the Government gets you perks. In the mirror, I see a petite, small girl with electric blue-grey eyes, a perfect nose, a well-balanced featured face, and golden blond hair. As an Abnegation, or Stiff, as most other factions call us, we do not call ourselves to attention. I try not to stand out, and hide myself in the traditional baggy grey clothing of the faction, but others just make me stand out. At school, I can't even count how many times I am catcalled and flirted with. Everyone else gossips about me, how I am so beautiful and that they are jealous or that they want me. I only keep my head down and continue onto my next class.

"Beatrice? Come on, we're late for school." Caleb's sudden appearance makes me jump. He's my older brother, but only by 8 months, so we are in the same school year. His dark brown hair and crystal green eyes do not match my gold blond hair that reaches my hips and grey-blue eyes.

I have my mother's trait of being adventurous, while Caleb adopted my father's thirst for knowledge.

What factions did they come from? I wish they'd tell us, but it is not allowed in Abnegation.

The way he parts his mouth slightly looks like he wants to ask questions, but that would be too self-indulgent.

Caleb is like, genetically engineered to be Abnegation.

He is one of the most selfless people in Abnegation.

The first thing I notice is that his bag seems fuller and bulkier, and his hands are full of textbooks. He always had a thirst for knowledge. "Okay." Caleb and I walk to the front of our house.

All the houses in Abnegation are small, box-shaped, and plain grey. Well, with the exception of the government sector, where we live. The homes are slightly larger with more furniture, and a small lawn of grass in the front of the house. We make our way towards the bus stop, where the other Abnegation kids wait. I stand next to Susan and Robert, our neighbors, and we make the normal Abnegation greeting, a nod. Susan seems to have a thing for Caleb, and vice versa, and Robert and I are forced to tag along. Robert seems to stare at me all the time, but the other Abnegation boys and other factions' also stare at me.

The grey bus pulls up to the curb, and just when I am about to step onto the bus, Caleb grabs my arm, holding me back, and offers the rest of the kids seats. Once we are on the bus, there seems to be no available seats open. I stand next to Caleb, just as an Abnegation boy offers me seat. I thank him, and sit down. I look up to see Caleb glaring at me.

Right… 'Offer and put others before you' blahblahblah. When the bus pulls up to the bus circle at the front of the school, we stop and exit the bus. As normal, with Caleb offering others to go ahead, we exit the bus last. The half circled bus drop-off is ordered for the different Faction's buses. It goes Amity, Abnegation, Candor, and Erudite. The Dauntless use trains. Next month is the Aptitude test.

Then choosing day.

My escape.

I step off the bus, bracing myself for the normal catcalls. Immediately as I walk into the hallway, I am greeted with everyone's stares. Caleb goes off to his class, always early. I start to get uncomfortable, so I turn to my locker.

I open it and grab my books, and I turn around, closing it. I run into a wall. I look up and see it's not a wall, but a boy, with jet-black hair, brown eyes, and black and white clothing. Candor. He is quite handsome, but his eyes hide cruelty and arrogance in them.

By now, everyone is staring at us.

I blush and begin to apologize. "I'm so sorry for running into you!" I say.

The boy smirks and says, "It's okay. Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out anytime. If Abnegation allows that type of thing."

I recall that he is apparently the 'dream boy' of Candor.

But he bullies many other Abnegations.

Ugh.

I sigh, as this is my normal daily rejection process. "I'm sorry, really I am, but I'm not sure I'd like to do that kind of thing."

I am interrupted by the loud noise ringing throughout campus.

Saved by the bell.

Everyone stops staring and walks off into their classes. I do the same.

-o0o-

While walking to my next class through the deserted hallways-I had to stay late because I helped the teacher, forced by Caleb-after Faction History, my arm is roughly grabbed.

Before I know it, I am blindfolded and violently pushed against something hard which makes a metallic 'cling', probably a locker.

I start to scream, but a hand covers my mouth. "Look, I don't get rejected, okay Stiff?!"

Rejected.

It's the boy from earlier.

He rips off my blindfold, bringing me vision and I stare into his greedy, malicious eyes that look me up and down, and ties it over my mouth.

"Let's have some fun, shall we Beatrice?" He pulls out something metallic.

A knife. He starts at my dress, cutting and ripping it. By now I am only in my undershirt, which is so tight that no one has ever seen me in. He cuts off my tights, leaving me in my grey lingerie.

Lord, kill me now.

He removes the gag from my mouth and snaps it back over my teary eyes.

I struggle to escape his death-grip on me when he forces his tongue down my throat. He starts to cut my arms and legs, the metal sharp knife piercing red through my skin. My attempted shouts of distress come out as muffled speech.

He starts removing his pants and I scream a bloodcurdling scream that rings around the halls.

Someone, please save me.

He shuts me up by slamming his lips onto mine and he pulls at my grey bra strap. I sob harder and attempt to scream louder.

It fails.

I am left with nothing. No piece of clothing to cover me at all.

I sob harder and I black out.

-o0o-

My achy body stirs and I sit up, finding myself in the dark. I immediately touch my sore legs and arms to find them not bare, but wearing the same clothing as before.

Was it all a dream?

I stand up, using my arm to guide my way. I feel a light switch and flick it on, to find myself locked in the janitor's closet in the school. I clutch my crotch which aches.

Fear pierces through my heart like the knife from earlier when I see a note and something wrapped in a tissue next to it. I carefully bend down, wincing in the process, and pick it up.

It reads-

_Dear Beatrice,_

_you are probably wondering why you are achy, sore, and locked in the janitor's closet. _

_Well, I put you in there for safe keeping. I had a fun time with you, ;) and I hope we can do it again._

_But hopefully, I won't have to do it by force._

_~The Dashing, Sexy, Candor DreamBoy_

I unwrap the tissue and tears instantly rush from my eyes.

"NO!" I scream. I drop to the floor, hugging my legs and sobbing, dropping the opened condom package.

He.

Raped.

Me.

The thought of him doing that brings more tears to my eyes. I burst out of the closet and look at my watch, seeing that it is five minutes before school ends.

I run out of the school, tears flowing against my eyes at the speed I am running at.

The moment I arrive home, I say a quick hello to my parents and make an excuse that I have to help out at the Factionless sector.

I run, I don't know where, but I just run. I stop in the Factionless sector and I cry.

I cry and cry. I already have too much on my mind, with the test and choosing day, but raped? At least I'm not pregnant.

And the cuts on my arms aren't bloody anymore, they still sting, but they are hidden underneath my long-sleeves.

I cry more at the thought of this. After my tears have run out, and my face is puffy and salty, I wash up and run home.

After a dinner and having many excuses having to be created to told to my parents-I could never be Candor-I take a shower, wincing and having all of my will not to burst out sobbing on the shower floor and screaming when the hot water pounds onto my cut arms and legs.

I sob quietly, and I get dressed and get into my bed.

I try to cry, but my puffy face and eyes have run out of salty tears. I move around repeatedly in my bed because of my sore and stinging muscles and crotch.

My fists clench up, and my fingernails dig into my palms.

_I will have revenge._

* * *

**FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT UNDERSTAND MY TERRIBLE WRITING, SHE WAS RAPED BY THE CANDOR BOY BUT ISNT PREGNANT BECAUSE OF PROTECTION.**

**PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT I DID NOT WANT TO WRITE THE SCENE TOO DISCRIPTIVE BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT TO SURPASS THE T RATING.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my three other stories!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	2. II The Aptitude Test

**OH MY DAUNTLESS! Thank you all SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME! Please keep it up with the reviews, follows, and favorites! Every one counts!**

**Also, check out my other story- Switched, which is about Tris and Tobias switching places**

* * *

**Chapter II. The Test**

**BEATRICE- TIME SKIP- 1 MONTH LATER**

Even a month after the incident, I haven't been able to recover. Ever since, I decided I would choose Dauntless. Every night, I would sneak out and practice jumping on and off of trains. I snuck out guns from school, knowing the Dauntless would have some, and practiced shooting at cardboard targets. I even charmed a Dauntless boy for his throwing knife, which I used for knife throwing. I would feel bad that I did all these things, but I am not. I will be Dauntless. Today's the test. The test that will determine my future faction. That will tell me where I will truly belong. I get up off my bed, and get dressed. I hardly got any sleep, especially with the 'mishap'. I decide to walk to school, since I'm at least an hour early. I have to deal with the daily stares and rejections. After lunch, we do the test. I walk to my assigned line, next to Caleb. I know he wants to ask me a question, but he doesn't seem like he wants to seem curious. Curiosity is for the Candors. We wait in a horizontal line, with Susan, Caleb, me, than, I look to my right to see the boy who nearly…me. Our eyes meet, and I probably have a look of fear on my face, because he smirks and turns back ahead.

I am called after ten minutes. The people who went before us have a mix of emotions, ranging from looking partially scarred to having smirks, as they walk back to the next class. We are called, and I find out that guy's name, Peter. Inside, a Dauntless woman of Asian ethnicity beckons me toward her. I am seated on a chair.

I stare at her while she hooks me up to the simulation, she is tattooed, as the normal Dauntless I see jumping off of the trains are, but what makes me most curious is the hawk tattoo on her back. "Why the hawk?" I blurt out. She looks at me.

"My name is Tori, and I have never seen a curious Abnegation before." She continues. "It's to represent the sun, and my fear of overcoming the dark." I nod in understanding. She clicks a few buttons on a computer and hands me a small glass with clear liquid.

"Drink."

"Why?"

"Drink." She states more of a command. I obediently take the serum and drink it.

I open my eyes to find myself in a large room of mirrors. A dog, a German shepherd, appears at least fifty feet away from me, and starts to charge toward me, looking deadly. I look around, and find a bowl with a knife and a bowl with cheese. "Choose." A voice says.

"Why?"

"Just choose."

"No."

"Have it your way."

The bowls disappear, and the dog is nearing me. Instinctively, I get down on my knees and avoid its eyes, recalling the ways dogs come from wolves, who have a pack leader that hates being looked in the eye. The dog calms down, and I pet it. A small Abnegation girl appears in the corner of my eye, and the dog starts to charge toward her.

I run and tackle down the dog. I close my eyes and reopen them to find myself on a bus. A man comes up to me and shoves a newspaper with a picture of Caleb on it to my face. "Do you know this boy?" I shake my head.

"You know him! Tell me! You could save me!"

"Well I don't." The man disappears and I find myself back in the test room with Tori. I look at her, her face is showing pure panic. She types something into the computer.

"Well, that was…perplexing." She says. Perplexing?

"What was my result?" She sighs and looks around.

"Your results were… inconclusive."

_Inconclusive?_

"That means you have aptitude for more than one faction. You have Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite. This is very dangerous Beatrice, and you can't tell anyone, not now, not ever. Not even your family."

I am in pure shock. "That can't be! We have to trust the test-"

"The test didn't work on you." Tori interrupts. "I will put in your result as Abnegation, and you will be sent home for 'being sick from the serum'." I nod and run home.

Once home, I have so much to think about_. _

_Test. _

_Three Factions. _

_Dauntless. _

_Abnegation. _

_Erudite. _

_DIVERGENT. _

I lay on my bed as my mind swirls around in thoughts. I am snapped out of my trance when I hear knocks. I open the door to find a worried Caleb.

"Beatrice? Are you okay? I didn't see you after the tests."

"Oh no, I'm fine. I took the test, it's just that…" I quickly search my mind for the excuse Tori told me to use. "I got sick from the serum. And they sent me home early." Caleb looks like he doesn't seem to believe me, but he says, "Okay. Nice to know you're okay. Come help me make dinner." I nod, and I cook the chicken as he cuts the carrots.

My parents walk in.

"How was work, father and mother?" I say politely.

"Work was fine. Let's eat dinner." My father replies, with his voice slightly tensed. I sigh, as the Erudite have been giving our faction a hard time with the government, and it doesn't help that my father is a government official.

Caleb and I set up the plates, and we all gather around the table. We say our blessings, and eat, passing the food from left to right.

"How was tests, kids?" Father asks us.

"Fine." Caleb and I reply simultaneously_._

_He couldn't be Divergent… could he? He seems more of an Abnegation. _

"I heard one of the students got sick from the serum and was sent home early." Mother speaks. Crap. This alarms me, and just when Caleb is about to open his mouth, he sees my reaction and thinks otherwise, staying silent. I mouth 'thanks' to him. He mouths, 'no problem'.

After dinner I sneak out once again. I make my way over to the train, not knowing what to do. I just have too much on my mind.

I climb up the train tracks that are supported by beams, and wait for the next train, hoping to sneak in unnoticed. I only have to wait for a few minutes for the next train. I run and gracefully jump in, as I have done many times before.

Once inside the train, I see loads of guns, knives, and black clothing. I decide to take a black long sleeve, to cover the scars HE left me, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. I also grab a few knives and place them in my pocket, alongside with my lucky throwing knife that has the Dauntless flames on it, which was from that Dauntless boy. I put on the black clothes on underneath my grey, baggy ones, and hide the knives and gun in my satchel. I sit by the edge of the train, which is going through an escalated track, hanging my legs off the side, thinking about how tomorrow_, this life could be mine._

* * *

**And that's chapter two of The Beauty of One! Thank you all so much, please feel free to review, follow, and favorite, and share this story with your friends!**

**~WhatifTris Writing**

* * *

**AAA**


	3. III Bitch

**OH MY DAUNTLESS. THANK U ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!**

**You get Dauntless cake now.**

**Chapter III. Bitch**

**BEATRICE**

I shoot up immediately in my bed.

_Today's the day. _

_Today I get to leave Abnegation. _

_Today's the day I become free. _

_Dauntless. _

But another thought blocks my happy ones. My smile turns into a frown.

_Leaving my family? My mother, father, Caleb. They will think of me a traitor, I can see it now, Beatrice Prior, the second transfer from Abnegation to Dauntless, a traitor. _

My mother and father appear at the door.

"Beatrice, I just want to let you know, that whatever you choose, we will always love you." My mother says, smiling a warm, caring smile. My father smiles, but a bit faltered. I can tell he doesn't want us to transfer.

"Thanks mother and father." We hug, which is strange as us Abnegation barely show any contact, I mean, holding hands is instantly intimate. I however, had always had fear of intimacy, especially after last month.

Caleb and I walk to the bus stop. I wear my Dauntless clothes underneath my Abnegation ones, which I thank for being so baggy. After one long, quiet bus ride, Caleb and I walk out into our Faction's line. All factions are in Abnegation, where this year's choosing place is being held. I hear commotion coming from up ahead. Several boys come up to me from different factions and try to talk to me, but I dismiss them and walk towards the noise, earning the boys a glare from Caleb, as he had always had to be the over-protective brother, and myself one too. I see some Abnegation boys quarrelling with some Candor smart-mouths. I hear snippets of their conversation.

"And I guess you Stiffs just eat the food supposedly for the Factionless? I bet you Stiffs just smuggle them for your own good!"

That's it. I march up to the Candor smart-mouth and say, "Hey! Why don't you stop picking on them and go back to your line bitch?!" The other Abnegation cringe at the use of my bad word. Please, I learned worse from the Dauntless.

I glare at the Candor and realize it's Peter, and his henchmen and women, Drew and Molly, however Molly is so ugly, you'd mistake her for either a boy or a rat. "Whoa, Feisty now Beatrice?" I glare at him.

"Okay, okay, just don't use your oh so powerful Stiff powers on me! Please!" Peter says in a mockingly tone. His trio starts to laugh and leave. I turn back around to notice that I had made a scene.

The other factions in line next to us, Dauntless on our left and Candor on our right, are yelling, "HAHA!" or, "In your face Peter!"

I ignore the catcalls and turn back to the poor boy that Peter was getting into, that I just realize was Robert.

"Um… Thanks…Beatrice." I can tell he's still nervous from my choice of words.

"No problem Robert." We exchange smiles and I head back to Caleb. He looks furious, and tries not to show it, but doesn't succeed. The Dauntless line is still watching me, and are snickering and laughing at Caleb's face. I try to hide a smile, but end up snickering.

"What was that Beatrice?!" Caleb yells_. NOW we are making a scene_.

"What was what?" I make a mocking innocent face. By now The Erudite, Dauntless, and Candor are watching us. The Amity are too busy playing hand games to notice. _And THEY'RE the ones supposed to keep peace. _

"That?! And you cussed Beatrice! Why did you make a scene?!"

"Well I WAS being selfless by helping out Robert, but I guess you were too busy flirting with Susan to care!"

"OHHH BURN!" and "Shit's 'bout to go DOWN!" are being hollered from the Dauntless.

Caleb looks hurt, and I just realize what I had done. I go up to him and apologize. He accepts it, being selfless. I can't say I feel bad embarrassing him, that'd be too selfless.

I am Dauntless. The bells ring, indicating that all the factions enter the building. We walk in an orderly line, being assigned to our seats in alphabetical order.

Caleb in on my right, my mother and father behind me.

Jeanine, the Erudite leader who I hate, comes and explains about the Factions, and announces each Faction Manifesto. My heart beats at my favorite line in the Dauntless Manifesto,

"We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, the courage that drives one person to stand up for another." She continues.

When she finishes, each faction is hollering, except us Abnegation.

Marcus comes up and tells everyone to be quiet. He calls names, one by one, and they cut their hands to choose their new factions. Their new faction is yelled out by Max, an older Dauntless leader. Marcus is the Abnegation leader who had a son that transferred to Dauntless, Tobias Eaton was dubbed a traitor by our faction, but he's inspiring to me. He showed that Abnegations could be warriors.

* * *

**SO SORRY ABOUT HOW SHORT IT IS! DONT WORRY, REVIEW AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A VERY LONG LENGTH!**

**~WhatifTris Writing**


	4. IV Choosing Cerenomy

**Thanks so much for the support! Keep reviewing, following, and favoriting! Check out my other story, Switched- if Tris is the one abused by Marcus and transfer to Dauntless with Six as her instructor.**

**AND YES I KNOW THAT IT TAKES 9 MONTHS TO HAVE A BABY, CALEB WAS BORN A MONTH EARLY**

* * *

**Chapter IV. Choosing Ceremony**

**BEATRICE**

Name by name is called, soon Caleb is called. He stands up, looking nervous. He walks over to the stage, grabs the knife, and drops his blood into… Erudite water.

"ERUDITE!" Max yells.

Gasps and murmurs come from the Abnegation, as my father cries and my mother smiles. They'll be left with no kids. That thought makes my heart drop.

The Erudite cheer, and it doesn't help that we and the Erudite are sworn enemies, and that they'll probably write a gossip article on Caleb and I transferring, as they did with Tobias transferring.

Erudite questioned our teachings and wrote a lie about Marcus abusing Tobias. He lost his wife, and his son, but I think those articles are true. Marcus's mask is _good_, but inside, he's evil.

"Beatrice Prior."

I gulp. I make my way up the front. I see Max in the peripheral vision of my eye, smirking, thinking that I am just a weak, fragile Stiff.

_Think twice. _

I grab the knife from Marcus unhesitantly and cut my hand. I hold my hand between the Abnegation stones and Dauntless lit coal. _Blood, or Faction?_

I stare at Dauntless.

_No, Faction before Blood. _

I thrust my hand over the lit coals, letting my blood drop on them, making a sizzling sound. I look at Max and Marcus. They seem genuinely surprised of my choice.

Before Max could yell out, 'dauntless', I scream, "I CHOOSE DAUNTLESS!"

The Dauntless cheer and whistle as I make my way over to them. The boys sitting in front stare and wolf whistle at the same time. They then look at each other and fight about who will offer me a seat. I laugh and sit on the floor.

I gulp. I just realize my parents, both lost both children. I throw a look at them. My father is furious, and looks like he is whispering profanities. My mother is smiling. I look at Caleb, he also smiles. I put on a smirk.

I yell out at him, "BYE PANSYCAKE!" The Dauntless around me laugh, probably recalling my scene with him and Peter, and apparently my new nickname is "Sexy Badass Stiff!" I

follow the Dauntless, running and storming up the stairs. I decide to stick with the Dauntless born, as I have as much experience with training as they do. I break out into a run, hollering, and before I know it, the others are way behind me. They catcall and scream as I climb the train track beams quickly.

Sooner or later, most of the initiates are waiting for the train. I sit on the edge of the tracks, dangling my feet off the side of this three-hundred foot tall structure, and the other transfers look at me as if I'm crazy.

I scan the crowd, I notice Peter, and his trio are here. I smirk.

_I have a chance to beat that bastard up. Bastard is too small a word for him. He's a freaking Pansycake bitch who deserves to f-. _The loud blaring horn of the train breaks my murderous thoughts. I stand up, and go next to a Candor. She looks nervous. She is tall and dark-skinned with black hair, pretty.

"Hey, just follow me." I smile.

She smiles back. She might be quite skeptical of trusting a Stiff to do Dauntless work, but hey, I'm awesome. I run, and gracefully jump into the train. I put my arm out, to help up the Candor. Once she's in, she thanks me, and I nod. The others are out of breath, whereas I am breathing normally.

A wolf whistle attracts my attention. I turn around, seeing a dark skinned handsome boy in black clothing. He looks familiar. "Wow! With that style, you could just be a Dauntless-born!" He says, smirking.

I smirk back, "Well, I could be better than you." I say playfully.

The train car goes up on "BURN!" and "OHH!"

"I'm Uriah."

"Tris." I say, shaking his hand. I had already picked out my new name.

"You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere, I mean, I should be able to remember someone as pretty as you." I blush, even though I am used to this comment.

"Yeah. Remember this?" I go up to him and flirt with him, and I lean in to kiss him, and being a boy, he instinctively leans in too, but I swivel around and grab his knife from his pocket. His eyes are wide. "YOU'RE HER!?" I nod, smirking.

I just notice that everyone is watching us, the boys glaring at Uriah with what I guess, jealousy. Even Peter is.

"What'd she do?" The Candor girl from earlier asks.

"I flirted with him, kissed him, and stole his knife. I never got your name. I'm Tris." I shake her hand.

"Christina."

"Well Chris, looks like we're going to be good friends." I smile, and she smiles back. "What… why did you take my knife?" Uriah asks.

Crap. I can't tell anyone I've been secretly training. I need an excuse. "Uh… it was a dare."

"A dare? I thought Stiffs don't play Candor or Dauntless." Christina asks.

"Well, we were being rebellious." I smile.

"Oh yeah, here you go." I turn back to Uriah and give him his knife back. Christina and I just start cracking up. This is my new life.

* * *

**Thank you all for the support! Please review! I read EVERY SINGLE ONE.**

**Check out Switched!**

**~WhatifTris Writing**


	5. V First Jumper

**Everyone, thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**Please keep it up!**

**Please also check out my other story- Switched: If Tris is the one abused by Marcus and transfers to Dauntless, and is trained by Six. It's pretty good if I say so myself!**

**I know that Tris currently sounds like nothing but a bad ass- but I have the rest of her personality planned out throughout the chapters.**

**I think you'll enjoy this one.**

* * *

**Chapter V. First Jumper**

**TRIS**

Once the train nears the Dauntless Headquarters, we jump onto the roof. Christina and I jump together, both of us landing successfully on our feet. Sadly, two did not make it. An Amity and Dauntless born failed initiation. We are lead to a giant hole in the middle of the rooftop that looks bottom-less. Christina and I exchange a look.

"Initiates!" We all turn to the voice.

"My name is Eric. I am a Dauntless leader. Here, you will have a chance of jumping down into Dauntless headquarters. The Dauntless born have the right to go first."

I look at Eric. He seems to be staring at me, but he moves his eyes elsewhere, probably scanning the crowd of us initiates. He'd be handsome, without the many piercings.

He has short blond hair, steel blue eyes, and he's pretty muscular. Our eyes meet, and he smirks at me. I smirk back.

"Watch it, Stiff." He says. The other transfers and the Dauntless born's eyes are on us.

"What would I have to watch?" I say playfully.

Eric glares at me. "All right then, why don't you jump first?"

"Gladly." I smile.

I make my way through the gaping initiates and stand on the ledge of the hole. The wind whips around my baggy clothing as I remember my plan. I take off my shirt, earning me catcalls, and my pants. I am now wearing my Dauntless black outfit with the matching combat boots I had stolen that night. I open my satchel and put my gun in my pocket with the knives.

Peter yells, "Take it off Stiff!" More catcalls and whistles. I look at Eric. His eyes are wide with a look of shock.

I throw my Abnegation clothes at his gut so hard, he lets out an 'oomph'.

I put my hair up in a pony and I turn around to face the other wide eyed, jaw dropped initiates. I smirk and yell, "DAUNTLESS BITCHES!" I do a backflip and fall down into the hole. I can still hear the cheering, then Eric's yells, telling them to shut up.

I land on my back on a net. I cheer and grab a hand, which pulls me off the net. I land on my feet. "Name?" I look up to see the man whose hand I grabbed. He is tall, muscular, has short dark brown hair, and eyes that are so dark blue, they could be black. I've probably been staring too long because he raises an eyebrow at me. I blush red.

"Tris."

"Dauntless, right?" A girl with pixie cut blond and purple hair says from his side.

"Nope. Abnegation." I beam. Both their jaws drop.

"A Stiff?! In Dauntless clothes?! First to jump?! Unheard of." I nod in approval to the girl's words.

"There's a reason why she left them Lauren." The boy says.

"Make the announcement Four." Lauren, I guess, says.

"First Jumper, Tris!" A crowd of Dauntless emerges from behind him, catcalling and screaming, "ARE YOU SINGLE!?" From more than half the boys. I nod. They cheer even more, making me blush. I swear, I saw Four in the corner of my eye have a shadow of a smile when I said I am single.

I turn my attention back to the net as I hear girly screams coming closer. Christina lands in the net, still screaming. I run up to her and help her out. She smiles when she sees me. We stand by Four and Lauren.

"Tris! That was so amazing! And they way you pissed Eric off! Priceless!" She yells.

We both break out into laughter, I manage to make out, "Thanks. It was hilarious stripping to my Dauntless clothes and throwing them at Eric."

We start laughing again. Four turns up to us and we stop laughing.

"Just a question…Tris, why are you wearing Dauntless clothing and why did we hear so many catcalls and wolf whistles?"

Christina and I look at each other and laugh again. Another person comes down onto the net, and jumps off.

The voice screams, "CATCH ME TRISSY!" I look up and Uriah falls on top of me.

"WHAT THE CRAP URI? GET OFF ME!" I yell.

Even if he was joking, it made me realize that I would never want a guy on me again.

I mean, unless I'd _want_ them to, but I'm still not over that.

Uriah gets up, and starts cracking up with Christina. I join in too. I stand up, brushing myself off. Uriah starts to talk to Four.

"So you see, Trissy caught Eric staring at her, and she made some remarks and ended up having to jump first, which she wanted to do." Christina continues.

"Then she takes off her shirt and pants and throws it at Eric who was blushing like a tomato!" Four still keeps his calm demeanor on, even though he looks like he wants to burst out laughing.

"Then I turned around and-" I can't stop the laughter, "I yelled out 'DAUNTLESS BITCHES' then I did a backflip into the hole and now I'm here." Christina, Four, Uriah, and I look at each other and laugh.

Four goes off to help the other initiates off the net while Christina and I keep talking. I have no idea where Uriah went. Sooner or later, he comes back with someone who looks like an older version of him.

"So you're the Stiff that dressed as a Dauntless and stripped in front of an embarrassed Eric. The whole faction is raving about you. I've heard from them that you are pretty, and looks like it's true." I blush.

"Shut up Zeke!" Uriah yells, punching Zeke in the arm.

Zeke grows a huge grin. "Hey Trissy! Wanna hang out sometime? Did you fall from heaven? Because you're the only ten I see!"

Uriah and I look at each other, and crack up, laughing about how Zeke mixed those two cheesy pick-up lines.

"Wait…oops." Zeke blushes a deep red. We start to laugh even harder.

* * *

**Please review, follow, and favorite! Also check out Switched, my other story!**

**~WhatifTris Writing**


	6. VI The Tour and Flirts

**Guys... I feel like I really let you down!  
Chapter 5 wasn't amazing, I understand. I am trying my best, which I know is not an excuse.**

**BTW I UPDATE THREE TIMES A WEEK, SUNDAY, TUESDAY, AND WEDNESDAY. EASTERN US TIME.**

**Please review and all that!**

* * *

**Chapter VI. The Tour and the Flirts**

**TRIS**

Apparently Uriah and Zeke are brothers, and they are some of the funniest people I have ever met.

"Initiates!" We stop laughing and pay attention to Four. "Transfers come with me! Dauntless born with Lauren!" Uriah hugs me, which I did not expect, and Zeke also hugs me. I walk over to Christina who's standing in front of Four. Four beckons us initiates towards him and we follow him through the hallway. He abruptly stops and I slam into Christina's back.

"Sorry Christina!" I whisper.

"My name is Four. I will be your instructor for the month. Now we are just about to go into the pit." I see Christina about to open her mouth to ask something, but I elbow her and she thinks otherwise._ Candors._ We follow Four as he pushes open the doors.

The pit is huge.

It seems to be the heart of Dauntless. Black-clothed people are running around everywhere. I am finally free.

"You have 5 minutes to look around. Stay here."

We all are forced to stand here and just look around.

Great.

A boy who looks 17 comes up to me and asks me out. I see Four stiffen in the corner of my eye. I say, "I'm sorry, but I don't plan on dating, only on passing initiation. I hope you understand."

We smile at each other and he waltzes back to his friends, who seem to be staring at me. I turn around to see Peter, Al, I think, and Drew. _I have to deal with this even here?! _

In the 5 minutes, I am asked out at least 6 times. "Alright initiates, move out."

We follow Four. We stop at a waterfall, the water is so loud, he has to scream, "This is the chasm! It is the line between idiocy and bravery! A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. You have been warned."

Christina and I stare at each other in awe. We back into, moving closer to the wall. We follow Four once again. We arrive at a large room, filled with twin beds, 5 on each side of the wall, with a small box, filled with probably clothes, next to them.

"This will be your home for the next month."

"Who sleeps in here?" Myra, the girl who's dating Edward says.

"All of you." At this, the boys exchange dirty looks and stare at me. I gulp.

Four notices them staring at me, and says, "Boys! No funny business. Now I will leave you to choose your bed and buy clothing with your allotted points or rest. Dinner is in 3 hours."

Four shows us the bathroom. It's a room with showers, faucets, and tiled floors.

No walls.

No curtains.

No privacy.

"I call first with the Stiff!" Peter shouts. "Let's see how stiff you really are." He touches my arm and I punch him hard on the nose.

"Training starts tomorrow. You have three hours until dinner." Four advises.

Once Four leaves the room, the yelling starts. Edward goes with Myra, taking the two beds in the left side of the room. Christina and I take the two beds on the right corner of the room. Molly is across from us. Will is across from me. Drew, Peter, and Al fight about who will take the empty bed between Myra and I. Finally the two concede and Peter is between us. I am not comfortable, so Christina offers to switch beds.

"Thanks." I mumble.

"OMG TRIS! WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING!" Chris squeals.

"Fine."

"Yay!" She takes me by the arm and drags me out.

-o0o-

After getting lost several times, I am getting pretty tired. "Christina, we can't find the shops." I sigh.

"No shit, Tris." I smile, knowing she is pretty annoyed. We see Will in the distance.

"Hey Will!" Christina exclaims. Those two would make a good couple. "Hey!" He replies.

"Know how to get to the shops?" I ask.

"Nope. Let's ask that Dauntless born." Will says, pointing over to Uriah, Zeke, and Four.

"Hey Trissy!" Zeke and Uriah call out. Four is just standing there. This is awkward…hanging out with your hot instructor.

Uriah and I hug, and Zeke and I do the same. "UGH! Cut. The. Cute! Where are the shops?!" Christina yells.

Wow. She must REALLY want to go shopping.

Uriah evidently tries to hide a smile, yet I end up cracking up.

"What's so funny?!" Christina asks, annoyed.

"You!" Will, Uriah, Zeke and I exclaim. Four seems to have gone off somewhere. I feel sad, but I feel a bit more comfortable.

"Lead the way Uriah!" I yell.

Uriah smiles and speeds off forward.

"HEY!" yells Zeke. The brothers are speeding through the pit.

"Come on Chrissy, Will!" We catch up to them sooner or later.

I break out into a full-on sprint. I look over my shoulder to see Christina, Will, and Zeke panting behind. Uriah is inches in front of me. I decide to give him some revenge. I jump on him, or really tackle, and yell, "CATCH ME URI!"

We both land on the floor with a thud. He lays on his back, and I face him, straddling his hips.

"Aren't you going to yell at me to 'get off'?" I ask.

"Nope, I'm enjoying this Trissy." He smirks.

"PERV!" At this, Christina, Will, and Zeke finally arrive.

This must be pretty awkward…I mean I am straddling Uriah's hips and I'm inches away from his face.

Zeke wolf whistles. "YEA! URIAH'S GETTING SOME TONIGHT!"

What.

The.

Crap.

I blush a deep red, along with Uriah.

"ZEKE!" Uriah and I both yell. I get up and brush myself off of dust.

Uriah stays on the floor. "Help." I yank him arm upward, and he lets out an 'OWW!'

He mischievously smiles. "Come on Trissy, you enjoyed that." I am probably as red as a tomato. I side kick his legs and he falls on the floor. We all burst out laughing.

"Ladies! If you want to shop, follow the ZEKE!" Zeke says, putting emphasis on his name.

Christina squeals. "FINALLY!"

After around five minutes of walking, we finally made it to the shops. I look around and notice that Christina and I walked past this at least five times. I look at her. She seems to notice that too, because she stares at it in disbelief with her jaw dropped. I silently laugh.

-o0o-

How'd I get myself in this mess?

Christina is shoving loads of dresses, clothing, and shoes in arms. She squeals. "OMG TRIS! You NEED to get this!" She says, holding up a black dress with dark blue accents that look like Four's eyes. _TRIS!_ I sigh.

"You know Chris, we only have at least an hour left until dinner."

_Please _buy my excuse_. _

She shakes her head. She shoves me into the dressing room, and I hear a click. I drop the clothes and I slam on the door. "CHRISTINA! LET ME OUT!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU WEAR THAT DRESS WITH THE MATCHING SHOES!"

I sigh. I look at the dress, to notice it's a sleeveless. I gulp, remembering the scars coating my arms.

"Umm…Christina? Can I talk to you? It's kinda personal."

I hear multiple footsteps. "Ugh fine." She opens the door, revealing Will, Uriah, and Zeke.

"When did you guys get here?" I ask skeptical_. _

_I don't want just __**anyone**__ seeing my scars. _

"Well I wanted to check out some Dauntless beauties, but THESE two didn't want to." Zeke says, pointing at a blushing Uriah and Will when putting emphasis on 'these'.

"What'd you want to say Tris?" Christina asks. I gulp.

"You guys should sit down…" I point towards my large dressing room. They look at each other skeptically, but they all sit down on the chairs provided in the large dressing room.

Over the time in Abnegation, I had trained myself to be, well...

Badass.

But whenever this subject comes up, I feel like my emotional side just comes out.

"Okay… I have never told anyone this, so please don't spread it." I sigh. Will looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you pregnant Tris?!"

I widen my eyes in shock.

"NO!" It's nothing like that!"

The guys and Christina let out a sigh. "Continue, Trissy." Uriah says, looking serious as Zeke, Will, and Christina.

_Serious? Never thought I'd seen the day Uriah would be serious, OR Zeke, and I just met them._

"Just… look." I take off my shirt, which earns me wide eyes from Zeke and Uriah. Will seems to have a thing for Christina, which I am grateful for.

"What's so bad?" He asks, as Zeke and Uriah's jaws are dropped, probably because I am shirtless.

I point to my arms. All their jaws are dropped, and their eyes are filled with tears. Christina manages to choke out, "Tri-Tris? You CUT?!" Her eyes are wide and full of tears.

_They think I try to suicide. _

Uriah starts to cry. "Tris! You are the most beautiful girl ever! You are smart, talented, amazing, and I would die if you did that!" Uriah's words touch me, and I start to cry.

"NO!" They all sigh.

Uriah looks embarrassed, as he is blushing red. "Tri-Tris…I'm sorry." I hug him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Thanks for caring about me Uri. All of you guys."

"But why do you have these scars!" Zeke asks.

Christina and Will look sad, but Uriah and Zeke, on the other hand, are steaming.

"Who did these Trissy?! We will WHOOP THEIR SORRY ASS!" Uriah says.

"Thanks guys. You are the best friends I could ever ask for." I smile, and they smile back. We all hug.

"Here's what happened." I sigh.

"In school, or anywhere, I was always catcalled, flirted with, and asked out. I always said no, politely. Until last month, someone came up to me and asked me. I rejected him. After the bell rang, the hallway cleared out. I was blindfolded and my mouth was covered. That boy from earlier did it. He cut my shirt and pants off, leaving me in my undershirt and underwear. He cut my arms and legs. The cuts on my legs weren't as deep, so they healed easily."

I pause, rolling up my jeans to show the hardly visible scars on my legs. I look up and see all of them have tears in their eyes, but they all look pissed. I continue on.

"He then started groping me…and then he…nearly…" I can't even talk or think about what happened without bursting out into tears. Christina and Will hold me, also sobbing.

"Oh my God Tris! You don't deserve this!" Christina bursts into more tears. We hug, and became a mass of salty tears.

"Tris. Who did this." Zeke says, fuming with Uriah, but they both have water spilling from their eyes.

I sigh and look down at my feet. "Peter."

* * *

**For those who didn't really like how Tris was acting too OOC, or badass, i'm sorry. Because I agree with you.**

**I kind of had to reveal her emotional side because I mean, how would you feel if you were nearly raped and then the subject is brought up, even if you were a badass?**

**Yup. Like Tris.**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**See you guys Tuesday!**

**~WhatifTris Writing**


	7. VII Secret and Dinner

**HEY GUYS, THANK U SO MUCH 4 DA REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE KEEP IT UP!**

**LETS TRY FOR 70ISH THIS ONE!**

* * *

**Chapter VII. Secret and Dinner**

**TRIS**

I look up at them, bracing myself for the yells. Zeke, Uriah, and Will are clenching their fists. Christina runs up to me and hugs me, crying. I let tears fall onto my cheeks. Uriah is clenching his fists so hard, his knuckles are turning purple. His face is red with fury. "THAT BITCH! I WILL MAKE THAT F-" Before Uriah can exclaim more profanities, Zeke covers his mouth.

"Tris… We didn't know. We will protect you from that bastard." Zeke says, and Will and Christina nods in agreement. Uriah nods the best he can, but Zeke holds him in a headlock. He breaks out of his grip and we all hug again.

-o0o-

I open my new black training bag Christina bought for me, and place my gun I got from the train that night, my lucky throwing knife (Uriah's), and additional smaller knives inside it, also from the train.

I put on the new black training outfit Christina helped me choose out. It's a black long sleeve and black shorts. I put my hair up in a pony and look at my reflection in the dormitory that they provide us to share. Christina comes up to me. "Hey Tris! Make up time!"

"Please no!" I hate makeup.

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

Christina harrumphs. "PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I can't take this anymore. "ALRIGHT! FINE! JUST PLEASE SHUT UP!" I concede.

She smirks. I close my eyes and feel them being coated in something, and my lips covered in something wet.

-o0o-

"All done!" I open my eyes and gasp. In the mirror, I see a girl with golden blonde hair in an intricate ponytail, eyes that stand out with eyeliner, gold eye shadow outlining them, and lips with light pink lip gloss.

"Thanks Christina! You're awesome!" I stand up and give her a hug.

"No problem. Anything for my best friend." We exchange smiles. I just met this girl, and she already considers me a best friend.

"Come on, we're late for dinner ladies." Will walks in. Christina scoffs. I smile and roll my eyes. We walk through the pit, and I am already greeted with catcalls and wolf whistles. Christina looks proud of her handiwork, and I can't blame her, she's awesome with makeup. By the time we arrive at the dining hall, I am asked out several times. Uriah is there.

"Hey Uri!" He smiles.

"Hey Trissy, Chrissy, Willy!"

Will scoffs. "I hate that name…" he mumbles.

"Too bad Willy!" Christina smiles. Will smiles back.

_Chemistry! _

Since the Dauntless born are sitting with their own instructor, I sit with Will and Christina. Somehow, I find myself in a table in the corner of the room between Christina and Four. Will is on Christina's left.

I look at the platter in front of me. Circular pieces of meat wedged between pieces of bread, hamburgers? I think?

I grab one and put ketchup on it. "This is pretty good!" I say, taking a bite.

Will and Christina take a bite and smile.

Four looks at me with astonishment, then masks it with his instructive demeanor. "I thought Stiffs don't eat meat?" He says.

Ugh. I roll my eyes at the word 'Stiff'. "Well I'm not a Stiff anymore, now am I?" I smirk and continue with my burger.

-o0o-

Christina and Will are talking about tattoos and I listen in. Suddenly, the door opens and all conversations stop. Even Edward and Myra stop smacking lips. Whispers come amongst the room when Eric walks in. Hurray.

I overhear conversations of the other Dauntless members. "Didn't the hot stiff embarrass Eric?"

"Eric and Stiff sittin' in a tree…" That one makes me nearly barf. Christina leans over to Four.

I immediately feel something new…jealousy. No, Christina is with Will, or I hope she is. My plate with a half-eaten burger suddenly becomes interesting. I overhear snippets of their conversation.

"Who's that?" Christina hisses.

"That's Eric, a Dauntless leader. The one Tris embarrassed." I blush.

"How old is he?" I join in.

"18." Four says. I am shocked, but I mask it.

Christina, however, lets her shock show. "But he's so young!" She asks, surprised. Four looks her dead in the eye.

_If looks could kill…_

"Age doesn't matter here." He remarks, turning back to his food. Christina looks at me, and I shrug. I keep my head down to avoid Eric, strangely Four does too. I hear a thump and look up to be face to face with many piercing boy.

_Eric. _ He smirks. In the corner of my eye, I see Four stiffen and his fists clench.

_What? _

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" He smiles his cold sneer. "This is Christina, and Will," Eric interrupts Four.

"The Stiff?" Eric looks me over with his cruel, ruthless eyes. I involuntarily shiver.

"Tris," Four said firmly. Eric glances at my face. I knew I wasn't ugly according to all the boys that talk to me.

"You're all muscle." He looks me up and down with a disgusting perverted grin. I did grow muscles over the past months, between training secretly and carrying boxes of food to the Factionless. "How flexible are you initiate?"

I glared at him. Four spoke.

"What do you want Eric?" Eric rolls his eyes and looks at me. His eyes gleam and he smirks. _Uh oh, he remembers me._

"Well well Trissy. How was your little act earlier?"

"Fun. It was hilarious embarrassing you." I smirk.

"BURN!" Peter yells from across the room. By now, I notice everyone in the room have stopped what they're doing and turned to the scene between Eric and an initiate.

"Listen here, Stiff. I don't let anyone embarrass me. Alright?!" He sneers.

I put on a mocking thinking face. I curl my fingers underneath my chin. "Hmm… No wonder you don't let others embarrass you. I mean, you do it enough for yourself easily anyway."

"OHHHH BURN!" Erupts in the cafeteria. Eric gives me a dirty look.

"Watch it, Stiff." The same words from earlier.

"What would I have to watch?" I say, mischievously. He gets up and glares at me.

By now, Christina, Will, and Four are stifling a laugh and the whole cafeteria is either doing the same or cracking up.

"Four." Four turns to Eric, who's tapping his calloused fingers on the table.

"What've you been doing lately, Four?" Four raises an arm uncomfortably.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up. He requested that I find out what's going on with you."

_Are they…friends? Doesn't seem like it, because the tension is so thick, you could cut it with a knife_.

"Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold."

Four looks at him with a look that says, _'Just shut up'._

"And you aren't interested."

"I haven't been interested for two years."

_Interested for what?_

"Well, let's hope he gets the point them." Eric claps Four on the shoulder a little too hard to be friendly, as if stating his dominance, and leaves. Four visually relaxes.

I can't control my curiosity, and from the looks of things, Christina can't either. The cafeteria resumes to normal Dauntless volume; screaming. "Are you two…friends?"

Four looks at me.

"We were in the same initiate class. He's from Erudite." I see Will frown.

"Were you a transfer too?"

He scoffs and rolls his eyes. "I thought I only had to deal with Candor smart-mouths asking questions," I see Christina frown, but nod in approval. "Now I've got Stiffs too?"

I frown. "It must be because you're so approachable. You know, like a bed of nails."

He glares at me. "Be careful Tris." He leaves as Zeke calls him over to another table.

I turn back to Christina and Will, who can't control their laughter. "What's so funny?"

"The way you told Eric off! Then Four! Do you have a death wish or something?!"

We all laugh.

I feel arms wrap around my waist, and instinctively, I elbow the person hard in the gut.

I hear a familiar yelp and Will and Christina fall backwards on the floor laughing.

I turn around and notice the arms belonged to Uriah, who is in a fetal position on the floor clutching his crotch. "MY…BALLS." He gasps.

I fall backwards and crack up alongside Christina and Will. Uriah begins laughing. We get up, and I help Uriah up. "Damn Tris! First telling off the top two intimidating people in Dauntless, then elbowing me in the balls. Badass!" Uriah says.

I laugh. "Sorry Uri." We hug, and I see the majority of the boys in Dauntless glare at Uriah.

But I don't care.

I am Dauntless.

I let go and smile at him. Uriah smiles, then looks like he remembers something. "Oh yeah! Christina, Will, Trissy, tonight Zeke and I-"

He is cut off by Zeke running up and tackling Uriah down, then he sits on him.

"We're throwing a party tonight at my apartment. Uriah here will pick you up from the dorms after training around 8, right Uri?"

Uriah nods yes. "NOW GET THE HELL OFF ME FATASS!" Uri yells. I look at Chris and Will and they return the same look I give them.

Awkward.

We laugh.

Zeke mocks hurt and holds a hand to his heart. "I thought you loved me Uri!"

He faints on top of Uriah. Now we are cracking up. Uriah manages to get up.

"You are such a fatass! Eating Dauntless cake all the time!" Uriah says in a jokingly manner. Zeke smirks. "Please. You eat more cake than me!" Uriah's smirk falls, and he blushes. He stutters. "T-That's no-not true!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"SHUT UP!" I scream. We all fall on the floor laughing again. Our laughter is stopped when Four stands up and addresses the initiates. I give Uriah and Zeke a hug as Uriah goes off with Lauren and Zeke goes to control room duty. Christina, Will, and I walk over to Four. We walk to the dormitory, and I change into shorts and a long sleeve shirt with the help of Christina covering me.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~WhatifTris Writing**


	8. VIII Guns and Roses

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Im thinking of changing my pen name.**

**Please check out my other story!**

**Goal: 90 reviews, 3 more follows and/or favorites!**

* * *

**Chapter VIII. Guns and Roses**

**TRIS**

I wake up first and I stretch. I walk out of bed to wake Christina up.

"Nice legs Stiff." Peter teases. I roll my eyes.

Will wolf whistles and I glare at him.

"Initiates, follow me." Four says.

We stand in a line in the training room. Four walks in front of us, back and forth, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He grabs a gun from each table in front of a target and hands it to each of us. I hold it in my hand_. _

_An M-4 Carbine, nice. _

I have the same one in my bag, so I put the training gun away and use my real gun. Once each initiate has a gun, Four begins to lecture us again.

_Ugh just let us damn shoot_.

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." He paces back and forth. I yawn, _easy. _

He continues.

"Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that." _Ugh I'm so tired. _"Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage,"

_Ranking? If I beat Peter…_ the thought makes me smile.

"The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time. We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear."

"Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second mental, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental."

_Oh. _

I stare at him in wonder. I knew Dauntless initiation wasn't easy, but I seem prepared. I hear someone yawn, and look as Peter is asking a question while yawning. Four goes up to him and presses the barrel of his gun to his forehead.

_If I was in Four's position, I'd pull the trigger._ Peter's face is portrayed with shock as he freezes mid-yawn. I hold in a snicker. He glares at me.

"Wake. Up." Four snaps. "You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." He lowers his gun, and earns a glare from Peter.

_The nerve of Candors… What'd he ask?_

"And to answer your question, you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for mother if you defend yourself."

_Oh. The word 'mother' reminds me of my parents, and how I left them. I'm a traitor, but Caleb is too. ERUDITE?!_

I sigh. Four paces toward the end of the line of initiates, and he pauses. "This is also information you may need after stage one. So watch me." He turns and shoots the target. Bullseye. I smirk.

"Begin." I turn to my target and I hear the familiar bangs of the bullets, however they are hitting the walls, nowhere near the target. I smirk. My fellow initiates suck. Except for Christina and Will of course. The others are probably on their second or third round by now, while I haven't shot a single bullet. A figure walks up to me.

I turn around, smiling. "Do you think you're better than the other initiates?" I shake my head no.

"Shoot. Blindfolded." My smile drops when it's Eric. When'd he get here? I smirk.

"Gladly." I turn around, and my eyes are covered by a black cloth. I steady my position, aim, and pull the trigger. I brace for impact and I hear the gasps of my fellow initiates. I smirk, and pull off my blindfold. I turn to look at Eric, who's genuinely surprised.

"Does that answer your question?" He blushes in anger, and turns to talk to Four, who is also surprised.

"How the hell did the Stiff do that?" Peter growled. I rolled my eyes and shoot another bullet, straying into the center.

"Tris!" I turn to my name. "What was that?! You are awesome at shooting!" Christina yells. I blush.

"Thanks." I turn back to my target, and continue shooting. Every shot I make falls on the same hole in the middle of the target.

Right now, Edward, Peter and I are hitting the middle of the target, I make the most, of course. Christina and the others are close.

Al, however, isn't even hitting the target. He's going to become Factionless.

"I need to talk to you Tris." Eric snapped. I look over at Four who gets up and leaves with us. We exit the training room and Eric shuts the door. I feel safer with Four here. Eric looks at my body. Disgusting.

"Hey," I clear my throat. "My face is up here." He looks up and smirked.

"I know." He responds coyly. I shudder.

"What do you want?" Four asks Eric.

"How'd you get so good?" He asks casually. I can't tell him I've been secretly training.

"I've known I wanted to be Dauntless for a long time," I simply state. "Shouldn't you be proud? I'm Dauntless." I snap, raising an eyebrow.

_That's not what your results said. _I shake the thought away.

Eric glared at me before shrugging.

"You're right. I wonder what else the Stiff's good at." He says, looking at Four who glares at him.

"It's just training Eric, don't get any ideas." He snaps.

"Pervert," I say under my breath. Four bites his lip to hide his laugh.

"Well, if you excuse me, I am going to go back to practice shooting." I shove Eric out of the way and head back to my station. I pick up the gun.

"Hey, what did Eric and Four talk to you about?" Christina asks.

I shrug. "Nothing. Except Eric was being a total pervert. Ugh!" I say.

Christina pretends to vomit, making me laugh. Eric and Four walk back in.

I continue shooting. I have an idea. "Hey Christina, know what we should do?" She stops shooting and turns to me.

"Truth or Dare, but with only dares. Only involving shooting." She smiles. "Deal." I smile. "Okay Chrissy, dare you to shoot the words 'I LOVE WILL' on your target."

She glares at me, but succeeds with the dare.

"Tris, dare you to shoot a rose on Peter's target."

Ugh.

She looks apologetic, once she realizes what she said. "Tris! Sorry! You don't have t-"

I cut her off. "Yes I do, it's a dare." I aim at Peter's target, and shoot the bullets in the form of a rose.

He looks at me shocked, and I just smirk. I go back to Christina and we laugh.

Four walks over to us. "Why do you think you can just shoot other people's targets?" he asks, annoyed.

I don't care.

I shrug and say, "It was a dare. It won't be very Dauntless if I turn dares down, now would it?" I say playfully to piss him off. He leaves.

Christina laughs, "How can you just have so many good comebacks?" I shrug.

-o0o-

After several rounds of Gun Dare, we only have 30 minutes until our lunch break. "Tris, dare you to call over all the initiates' attention and our _LOVELY_ instructors' and do your best gun trick, you have to get a Bullseye."

I scoff on the Bullseye part.

"Easy." I walk backwards, toward the other side of the training room.

"Initiate! Get back to your target!" Eric says.

"EVERYONE! WATCH THIS!" I wait until I have the whole room's attention, even Peter and his trio. Al seems to be his friend, but is too kind for Dauntless.

Christina and Will are holding back a laugh. (Will joined in the game rounds ago) I sprint, and tuck my gun underneath my chest, then do six back hand-springs, two backflips, a handstand flipping onto a barrel roll, then rolling into the full splits, then I shoot the target. Bullseye. The whole room is astonished, and goes up in cheers. Except for Peter and his trio plus Al.

Eric opens his mouth. "Very impressive initiate. How about this dare. I dare you to go stand in front of the target and stand there while I shoot bullets at you. If you flinch, you are Factionless."

* * *

**Please review!**

**~WhatifTris Writing**


	9. IX The Dare

**Hey guys! Sorry 4 the shortness, but i'm updating all my stories today!**  
**How would u guys feel if I changed my pen name? I already got one figured out.**

**Please Review, follow, and favorite!**  
**Also check out Switched.**

**P.S I WILL NOT MAKE THE STORY URIAHTRIS BUT I DO NEED TO MAKE FOUR JELLY SO URIAHTRIS FOR A BIT BUT NO DATING JUST FOR FLIRTS AND THE STORY WILL BE FOURTRIS!**

* * *

**Chapter IX. The Dare**

**TRIS**

I am shocked, but I don't show it. I look back at the others. Christina is on the verge of tears, knowing I can't turn this down, but I could get hurt. Will looks furious. Peter and his friends are smirking. Four is tensed, looking angry. I decide not to show weakness. "Sure." I laugh at the gaping mouths and wide eyes of all the spectators. I go over and stand in front of the target that Four shot at. I reach the Bullseye, which is millimeters from my head.

Eric stands in front of me, feet away. I know he will try his best to shoot me, so I must depend on my reflexes. First shot. I inhale, and tense my body like a rock.

I REFUSE to surrender to anyone.

Especially Eric.

He pulls the trigger. Boom. Next to my legs, half an inch away. It takes all my will not to flinch.

Second shot. Boom. In between my legs, below my crotch.

_EW! He was looking there! AND THE OTHER INITIATE BOYS ARE TOO!_

I look at Christina. _She is trying to stay strong for me. I feel her._

Final shot.

I gulp. He pulls the trigger, and I brace for impact.

Boom.

I feel searing pain in my upper left shoulder, near my heart. I look down at the burning pain and blood trickles down my left torso.

_He was trying to kill me. If he had better aim..._

Four looks shocked, and looks like he wants to murder Eric. Christina and Will are repeating Four's expression, but Christina is on the verge of tears.

I try my best not to double over.

Eric sneers. "Lunch break initiates!" The other initiates leave, but Four, Christina, and Will stay. I fall on my side. My shoulder burns.

I can hear Christina screaming and crying.

"I'm fine." I say muffled. I get up, with the help of…Four?

"Take her to the infirmary." Four says.

"I said I'm fine. Let's go eat." I retort.

Will shakes his head. "Not with that injury. Four, we need a first aid kit." Four goes off and hands Will a black case with a medical cross on it. I close my eyes. I feel my shoulder being washed and bandaged. I feel myself being carried.

-o0o-

"Christina, why am I sleepy?" I mumble.

"Anesthetic." Four says. I get up, and we are in the initiate dorms.

"Go to lunch. You still have training after. If you want, you can skip today Tris."

"No. I won't be weak." Four nods, and walks to presumably, lunch in the dining hall. Christina and Will help me up, and we walk to the dining hall. I avoid all the questions and guys coming up to us, well me, on the way there.

I touch my shoulder to feel that it barely has much pain left.

"How did my shoulder heal so quickly?" I ask.

"Oh, well the medicine we gave you healed up the bullet. It didn't penetrate deep into your skin, though." Will says.

Christina smiles. "You sound like a Nose."

"Ex-Nose." Will smirks.

I shake my head and laugh.

Once there, Uriah and Zeke are there with tears on their face. They run up to me and hug me. "Ow. Shoulder." They let me go.

Uriah says, "Tris! We heard what happened! Are you okay?!" He looks panicked.

"I'm fine. Why did it spread?"

"Eric." Zeke says. I nod my head in understanding.

"I'm hungry, let's eat Pansycakes."

Uriah's face turns into one of shock.

Zeke starts laughing.

"I am NOT a Pansycake!" He yells.

"Okay, okay." I put my hands up in defense and mumble, "Pansycake." Quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"TRISSY!" Uriah complains.

I burst out laughing, but wince when my side starts to hurt.

He grabs me and pulls me over his shoulder. I shriek and start pounding my fists onto his muscle-filled back.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"No, I can't do that Trissy, because I'm a Pansycake." He replies factly, voice dripping of sarcasm.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW URI!"

"Only if you admit you're a Pansycake!" He screams. The majority of the boys in the dining hall are glaring daggers of jealousy at Uriah, as if trying to stab him mentally.

More than one time.

Many times.

I groan. "Fine! IM A PANSYCAKE!"

He smirks.

* * *

**Guys, please review! I will update with 3 more followers and/or favorites, and 5 more reviews.**

**~TrissyPoo/WhatifTris Writing**


	10. X Candor or Dauntless

**Hey guys, please keep up the amazing support!**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**Lol, for those who love Candor or Dauntless, you'll love this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter X. Truth or Dare**

**TRIS**

Christina and I are alone in the initiate dorm.

She managed to kick out Will and all the other initiates.

Currently, I am sitting in the black and dark blue dress I bought earlier, it's the same as the tank top, but long sleeved.

I sit on a chair, facing the mirror as Christina pampers me. It's an awkward silence.

"So Tris, got any Dauntless babes in mind?" She asks, while curling my hair.

I smirk. I have a plan to tick her off. "Will."

She fumes. "WILL IS MINE!" She pulls on my hair and I start cracking up.

"I was just kidding!"

She relaxes. "Sorry Tris! You know how much I like him. But really, who do you like?"

I think about it. Uriah is really nice, but he seems more of a brother or best friend figure. I kind of like him though. Zeke is the brother I never had. The Pedrad brothers-Uriah and Zeke-are fun and outgoing, unlike Caleb. That leaves Four. I felt a spark when we touched. Did he feel it too?

"Tris? Trissy?" I snap out of my trance. Christina raises an eyebrow at me. "Well? How many boys do you have in mind?"

"Well, I have _four_ in mind." I give myself a mental high-five.

-o0o-

"All done!" I open my eyes. I look even more stunning then I did yesterday.

I get up and smile. In the mirror is a girl with golden blond curls, piercing blue eyes that stand out with eyeliner, lips that sparkle as the sun with light pink lipstick, and a long sleeve black and dark blue dress, so dark, it could be black.

"Thanks Christina! I love it!" We hug. She wears a black satin dress with white accents. Black and White. Candor colors.

"Homesick, are we Christina?"

She smiles. "Shut up."

I put on the matching black heels, which Christina also owns. I just notice that too.

"Chris." She looks down. "TWINSIES!" She squeals. I roll my eyes and smirk.

The door slams open and we hear wolf whistles and cat calls. I turn around to be face to face with Peter.

"Hey Stiff, you didn't have to dress up for me."

I roll my eyes, and shove him out of the way, but he grabs my arm. He pushes me against the wall. I gulp.

"CHRISTINA!" I scream, before Peter's dirty hand covers my mouth.

"Shh...Come on we only started having fun." He puts his free hand up my dress and I scream louder.

"What?!" Christina yells, before stepping out of the bathroom, her face turns red.

"Peter!" She yells. I kick Peter where the sun doesn't shine, and Christina and I run out.

She hugs me. "I'm so sorry Tris!" She starts to cry.

"Now, now, Christina, don't ruin your beautiful makeup." She playfully shoves me.

"Please don't tell anyone. Keep this between us." She nods.

We wait outside our dormitory door. A wolf whistle alarms me. I turn around, and Uriah and Will stand there.

"Looking good girls!" Uriah says. Christina and Will have a staring contest, and by the second, they both turn redder and redder.

"Come on Chris!" I tug her arm, and she snaps out of it. When they notice we noticed they've been staring, they blush even harder. Uriah and I just laugh.

"Shall we go, ladies?" Uriah says, holding his hand out for me to take. I blush and take it. Will and Christina do the same. On our walk through the pit, I am wolf whistled, catcalled, and hollered at. I blush and ignore the attention.

Most of the guys are glaring of jealousy at Uriah, who glares back.

_If looks could kill, it'd be a slaughterhouse._

The time we arrive at Zeke's apartment, it's 8:30. The moment I enter the room, I am greeted with everyone staring at me, boys with longing, girls with jealousy.

Uriah is greeted with the same, but jealousy from boys and longing from girls. I shrug it off. The loud music blaring from the speakers and the strong smell of intoxicated teens and beer makes my nose scrunch up. Uriah laughs.

"It's a normal Dauntless party. This isn't one of our craziest. Once, we had each person skydive from the roof to be able to eat Dauntless cake." I laugh.

"What's Dauntless cake?" His jaw drops.

"You've NEVER had Dauntless cake before?!" He asks, incredulous.

I shake my head. "No, but I've heard about it when you and Zeke were arguing earlier."

"ZEKE!" When he screams, multiple people look in our direction.

"WHAT?!" I hear someone yell from across the room, slurred. Zeke must be drunk.

"TRISSY'S NEVER HAD DAUNTLESS CAKE!" Uriah yells. I hear a loud gasp, and Four and Zeke come in.

"Quick! Four you grab her legs, I'll grab her arms!" Zeke yells.

"I don't think-"

I am cut off by Four and Zeke carrying me. I blush since Four is inches next to me, and I feel that spark again. Does he too? He seems to be blushing, but that's probably from being drunk.

I am carried through the apartment until I am seated at a table. Uriah shoves a piece of what I presume is, Dauntless cake, in my mouth using a fork. I chew and swallow.

"Well?" Zeke asks. Uriah, Zeke, and Four are in my face, awaiting my reaction.

I smile. "I don't like it."

Their jaws drop, and Uriah faints.

"I LOVE IT!" I scream. I eat the rest of the cake. They all smile. Slow music comes on. Boys come up to me and ask me to dance.

I politely reject them using the sentence, "Sorry, I don't dance." I have to say it so many times, I feel like a broken record.

I sit by the table, while couples around me slow dance to the gentle music. "Hey Tris," I look up, and Uriah looks at his feet, nervous. "I was wondering if, never mind." He starts to walk away, but I grab his arm. "Yes, I would love to dance with you." He smiles. Even though I like Four, or I think I do, I can't turn down my best friend.

We walk onto the dance floor, and he puts his arms on my waist and I put my arms on his neck.

"I can't dance." I mumble.

He smiles. "Don't worry, just follow my lead." The whole dance, we received looks of jealousy. Zeke, Will, and Christina cheer.

Four looks jealous.

_Does he have feelings for me?_

A small spark of hope erupts in my heart. Sooner or later, the song is over, and Zeke stands up on a table.

"IF I DON'T CALL YOUR NAME GET OUT OF HERE, THE INITIATES ARE AN EXCEPTION; FOUR, ERIC, LAUREN," He continues on with other names I don't recognize.

Once the last unwanted person leaves, Zeke slams the door closed. I am in the room with Peter, Al, Drew, Molly, Christina, Will, Four, Eric, Zeke, Uriah, Edward, Myra, Lauren, Her boyfriend Bryce, some Dauntless born who Uriah introduced me to named Marlene, Lynn, and Lynn's older sister Shauna. Uriah told me that most of the other Dauntless born initiates can't come.

We all seem to be sitting in some dis-formed circle.

"All right, who's up for some Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke claps and sits down next to Shauna and Four.

A wave of 'sure' and 'yeah' go around, but Uriah being Uriah yells, "HELL YEA!" I roll my eyes and pull his arm down, making him sit down again.

"RULES! If you don't want to do the dare or say the truth, you must take off one article of clothing." We all nod.

_I am nervous. If they see my scars, what will they think of me? And I'm not comfortable with stripping in front of 5 boys who like me. I'm stuck doing every dare._

"All right, I'll go first. TRISSY!" Zeke yells in my face.

"WHAT!" I yell in his face, equally loud.

I get glares occasionally from Shauna. She and Zeke would make a cute couple, same with Uriah and Marlene-who also glares at me.

"C or D?!"

"Well, I don't want the D," I say, earning some snickers, laughs, and a blushing Zeke. "So Dauntless."

Zeke smirks. "Dare you to play seven minutes with my little retarded brother!" I see Four slightly tense. I sigh, knowing I'd have to eventually. I stand up, earning a glare from Marlene.

Uriah and I head to the closet.

Inside, Uriah kisses me hard, and I am pushed against the wall. The kiss is slow and gentle, but I don't feel the same spark I did with Four-of course, we only had our hands brush for a second or two, not our lips-this only lasts for a second. Uriah gasps. I look at him.

"Oh my god Tris…I'm so sorry! I forgot about it!" I nod. I told them about my fear of intimacy earlier.

"It's okay. We don't have to do anything." I smirk. "Let's make then think we ARE doing something." I say, seductively.

I swear, under the dim light, I saw some red creeping up his face.

"Sure." He says. I repeatedly hit the wall, making a thumping noise. I hear the others faintly giggling.

"OH URIAH!" I moan. We look at each other and try to hold in our laughter.

We hear Zeke yelling, "MY BRO'S GETTING IT TO-NIGHT!" We both blush. He must still be drunk. I continue moaning and hitting the wall.

Uriah moans, "TRIS!" and thumps the wall.

I can't hold in the laughter. He can't either.

The closet door opens to reveal a mischievous Zeke who loses his smirk once he sees Uriah and me on the floor, cracking up with neat hair, and normal flat clothes.

Uriah and I make our way back to the group, still laughing. I look at their reactions.

Four looks jealous, which means he does like me. I grin.

Marlene is jealous.

Shauna, Will, Christina, Eric, Lauren, and Bryce are grinning mischievously.

Peter, Al, and Drew are also jealous.

Edward is too busy smacking lip with Myra to care. Molly doesn't look like she cares, along with Lynn.

We sit back down. Eric is the first to speak.

"Wow, you two move fast. You ain't a virgin anymore, Stiff?" He sneers.

I blush along with Uriah. We look at each other, along with Zeke, and we all start cracking up.

The others look confused.

"What happened?" Christina asks.

"We were faking. We didn't even kiss. You guys believed it!" I say, lying about the kiss part, and start cracking up again, falling on my back. Marlene and Four visually relax.

"Alright. CHRISSY! C OR D!" I yell.

"DAUNTLESS! I LEFT CANDOR!" She yells equally as loud.

I smirk. "Play 'Are You Nervous Yet' with smart boy over here." I overheard some Dauntless boys in school explaining the rules to one another.

Christina looks confused. "What's that?"

I gasp. "And I thought _I_ was the Stiff." I say, earning a glare from Chris. "Will has to keep making you uncomfortable until you admit you're nervous." They both blush, and head to the closet.

-o0o-

Ten to fifteen minutes later, they both come out with messy hair and folded clothes. "Four."

"Candor."

"PANSYCAKE!" Comes from Uriah's mouth, earning himself a glare from Four and I.

"What's your real n-" Christina doesn't even get to finish. Four takes off his shirt, I can't help but stare at his abs.

"Peter. Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless."

Four smiles. "Go to the pit, egg the first five people you see. You can pick one person to go with you."

Peter gets up, and Uriah excitedly hands him five eggs.

"Come on Tris." I flinch. I look at Uriah, Zeke, Will, and Christina. They do not like they are comfortable with that at all.

"Well?" Peter raises an eyebrow. I sigh, and get up. We walk to the pit, and I stay at least seven feet away from him at all times.

The first five people Peter sees is Max-the Dauntless leader I recognize from the choosing ceremony-and four other people talking with him. Three of them-including Max-bare the special Dauntless pin showing Leadership, the other two bare an Ambassador pin.

_This is going to be good_. I smirk at Peter, who seems hesitant, and glares at me.

He walks up to them, and eggs them. Max punches Peter. Time for me to start laughing.

-o0o-

Peter manages to escape the fight with the Dauntless leaders before knocking unconscious. A crowd had formed of the fight between three Dauntless leaders and two Dauntless Ambassadors against some retarded initiate.

The whole time, I was on the floor, laughing so hard I cried.

Peter gets up and limps/runs back to the apartment.

It seems sadistic, but I laugh at his pathetic attempt of running. I get up and follow him back to Zeke's.

When we walk into the room, we are greeted with shocked looks and my friends hold in laughs when they set sight on Peter. I can't control my laughter, and I fall backwards on the floor.

"What happened? I heard some crazy initiate got in a fight with my co-leaders." Eric says. I laugh harder.

"Peter goes up to Max, two other leaders, and two ambassadors, eggs them, then Max punches him, then all the leaders started beating him up," I stop for laughter, and everyone else joins in, Peter giving me a glare, "And a crowd forms, Peter manages to escape before being knocked unconscious, and there I am, laughing on my butt the whole time."

Everyone bursts out into laughter. Moments later, a red-faced Peter yells, "SHUT UP!"

"Al, Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless."

"Play 'Seven minutes in heaven' with the Stiff."

Well.

Shit.

I am not really a friend of Al, heck, I doubt we even exchanged more than a hundred words, but a friend of Peter's is an enemy of mine.

I look at Chris, Will, Zeke, Uriah, and Four.

No matter what, I'd have to do this, unless Al has a heart. He smirks, and grabs my arm, pulling me toward the closet.

Nope.

He doesn't.

I give one last look at my friends, and see their emotions ranging from sad and caring to being furious.

Al closes the door.

"We don't have to do anything." I say, but I get cut off when he presses his lips on mine, hard and forceful.

I manage to escape his grip, and I knock him unconscious.

The door creaks open, and there stands an angry Zeke and Uriah.

"Tris!" Uriah hugs me. "What'd he do?!"

"He tried to kiss me hard and forceful so I knocked him unconscious."

Zeke hauls Al out of the closet and places him next to Peter, Drew, and Molly. We walk out.

"Take Al to the infirmary." Zeke orders. Peter, Molly, and Drew glare at me before dragging him out of the room. Edward, Myra, Eric, Lauren, and Bryce are gone. "Where'd everyone go?"

"I don't know. Something about being late." Christina shrugs. I shrug.

"So… Who's going next?" Four asks. "

ME!" Zeke screams. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." Zeke grows a smirk that I am not sure I like.

"Play 'Seven minutes in heaven with whoever this bottle lands on." Four nods. The bottle spins around and around before landing on...

Me.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN FOURTRIS! MWAHAHAHAHA *Slaps self* okay, since i'm now back to normal**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**The goal is 3 more follows/favorites and 5 more reviews!**

**~TrissyPoo**

**P.S. FOR THOSE WHO PMED ME ABOUT AN OC, I AM SORRY BUT THEY WILL APPEAR NEAR CHAPTER 13 OR 14, IT DEPENDS**

**P.P.S. I WILL UPDATE NEXT TIME ON TUESDAY, I AM GETTING BRACES**


	11. XI Hangover

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the support!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other story!**

**CINCO DE MAYO! LA CURACHA LA CURACHA! LALALALALA!**

* * *

**Chapter XI. _Hang_over**

**Tris**

Four somehow slightly reddens and tenses up and I blush too.

Uriah glares at him. He gets up, lending his hand out for me to grab. We walk over to the closet.

This is normal right? Playing seven minutes in heaven with your instructor?

"We don't have to do anything." I say.

He nods, and looks at the floor.

I avoid his gaze.

"So...How's life?" I say, trying to break the silence. He chuckles.

"So far...okay, I guess."

For the rest of the time, it's a really awkward silence.

The door opens, and Zeke looks sad that it looks like we didn't do anything.

We walk back, and Uriah relaxes once he sees me without messed up hair and make-out lips, for an example, look at Will and Christina making out right now.

"AHEM!" I clear my throat.

They pull away and blush. "Who's up for Never Have I Ever?"

"HELL YEAH!" Uriah yells. Zeke gets a large bottle of tequila and eight shot glasses. "The rules are simple, if you did that thing, you take a sip. Whoever takes the most shots loses. We go in a clockwise order, around the circle." We nod.

Zeke goes first, "Never have I ever…sang a song."

Everyone but me takes a drink. They look at me in shock. "Abnegation." Is what I say. They nod in understanding. I'm next.

"Never have I ever…" I pause, trying to think of something to say. "Gotten drunk."

Everyone takes a shot, and they all exchange a look that says, 'let's get Tris drunk'.

_Great. I just HAD to say that. _

Christina says, "Never have I ever played 'Seven minutes in heaven' three times in one game." I am the only who takes a shot.

"Never have I ever gone against faction rules." Will says. I hesitantly take a shot. I don't feel so good.

-o0o-

This continues on until I end up drinking the whole bottle of tequila. I hiccup.

"I don't" I hiccup. "Feel so" I hiccup again. "Good."

I hear laughs.

"Let's call it a night. Since Tris is overly drunk and will have a massive hangover, she will be written out of fights." A handsome boy with dark blue enchanting eyes says.

"You're hot. Same with you." I say, pointing at another hot boy with tanned skin and kind, caring dark brown eyes. They both blush.

"Bye guys!" A girl who looks just like Christina says.

_Where is she anyways? Where'd everyone go?!_

I feel myself be carried to a bed. "Night Tris."

_Who's Tris?_ I black out.

-o0o-

The next morning, I wake up with searing pain in my head. I moan. What happened last night?

"Morning Tris." Christina says, stifling a laugh.

"What happened?" I moan.

"You got drunk and Four and I brought you back to the dorms."

"Oh."

I hold my head as the world swirls around.

"Let's go, we have fights." She says.

I look down to find myself dressed in a black training outfit.

"Where'd my dress go?" I ask.

"I kind of had to change you, its fine, I've already seen your scars," She blushes.

I blush too. "Well thankfully, you're a girl. Let's go."

We walk to the training room-well I try my best to walk in my slight drunkenly state-to meet up with the other initiates in the training room.

I gulp.

We stand in a line in front of Four and Eric, who is writing something on the board.

I meet Four's gaze, and he looks away after a bit. I'm guessing tension's still aside from the awkwardness last night.

"Since there are an odd number of you, one of you won't be fighting today." Four says, and Eric turns away and steps from the board, letting us see the fight pairings written neatly in chalk on the chalkboard.

**Edward/Myra**

**Drew/Peter**

**Will/Al**

**Christina/Molly**

**Tris/**

A sigh I didn't know that I held in releases. I bet Eric purposely matched up Edward and Myra, Edward will probably spare his own girlfriend, but as Will told us that he has been taking fighting lessons back in Erudite for eight years, I highly doubt he will risk his ranking.

Why am I not fighting today?

"Because you are in a hangover Tris!" Christina hurriedly whispers from my right.

Oops. Looks like I didn't keep my thoughts to myself. I put a hand up to my forehead, the pounding increasing.

"This isn't good," She says, nudging me and catching my short-drunk attention span. "I'm up against the Tank."

"The Tank?" I search for Christina's name, through my slight blurry vision, landing next to Molly.

"Yeah. Peter's slightly more feminine-looking minion." My fists somehow clench.

Even drunk, I will never forget what Peter did to me.

And a friend of Peter's will always be an enemy of mine.

She really does look like him.

"Those four," Christina points at Peter (UGH) and his minions, Al, Drew, and Molly. "Have been inseparable since they have crawled out of the womb, practically. I hate them." I scoff.

"Got that right. I hate them even more than you can imagine." My fists unclench, which I now notice have changed in an array of colors from red to white to purple.

-o0o-

I look back to Will and Al fighting. Edward and Peter won their fights, whom I scowl at. I see Al punch Will hard in the jaw. I wince slightly.

I was hoping Will would kick Al's butt.

Christina and I've been gossiping about Peter and his minions and him and Molly catch us staring at them, and I nudge Christina and we share the same mischievous glance in our eyes.

We turn to them and wave, flashing obvious fake smiles.

"I like to think I'm helping them by hating them. I'm reminding them that they aren't God's gift to humankind," I loudly whisper. I wish they weren't even part of humankind, especially Peter.

Christina laughs.

We look back to see Al and Will just circling each other. Even if Al is part of Peter's hostile group, he is quite peaceful. I think he'd survive better in Amity.

He probably only transferred to Dauntless because of his 'friends'.

Eric sighs sarcastically and checks his watch. He begins to circle them.

"Do you think this is a leisure activity? Should we break for nap-time? Fight each other!" He voice drips with sarcasm.

"But..." Al looks up nervously, meeting Eric's evil gaze. "Is it scored or something? When does the fight end?"

"It ends when one of you is unable to fight." Eric says, clearly annoyed.

"According to Dauntless rules, one of you could also concede." Four interrupts.

"According to the _old_ rules. In the _new_ rules, no one concedes." He and Four have a glare-off. I could easily win a fight-depending on who it is-but if it's someone I hate,

Prepare to die.

"A brave man acknowledges the strength of others." I'm looking at two kinds of Dauntless; the honorable, and the ruthless.

And I already hate the ruthless.

"A brave man never surrenders."

They glare at one another for a few seconds. Four is the one to look away, which is smart, as he is a lower position than Eric and could easily become Factionless.

Al shakes his head. "This is ridiculous. What's the point of beating him up? We're in the same faction!" Well, I see where Al gets his cockiness from.

"Oh you think it's going to be that easy? Go on. Try to hit me, slowpoke." I look at Will.

"WOO! GO WILL!" Christina and I cheer. It takes guts to stand up to someone bigger than you. I wish I had been able to that day...

-o0o-

After a long fight, Four ended up helping Will to the infirmary. Al smirks and walks back to Peter and Molly, who smirk and high-five him.

I scowl.

"Christina and Molly."

They step up to the blood-stained mat.

"Begin!"

When they get into their fighting stances, that's when I notice how fair their pairing is. They are both tall, but Molly is much more broad than slender Christina.

Molly pummels her, and it takes all my will not to demolish Molly right now.

My fingernails dig into my palms, and I feel blood racing and I look at my palm to see several thin holes with blood gushing out. I shrug off the pain.

Christina is kicked onto the floor. "Stop!" She wheezes. "Stop."

"Stop? Get up." Eric snarls, pulling up Christina by the arm so rough, I bet her shoulder could've been dislocated.

He sighs and pulls her away. "Follow!" We all follow. I look back to see Peter, Molly, and Al smirking and snickering.

I growl and try my best to calm down.

And not put them in the infirmary.

He drops Christina into the chasm, and she grabs onto the bar.

"Hang here. Five minutes, give up and become Factionless, or die."

I gulp, and anger purses through me, the pounding in my head suddenly disappearing.

"I'll do it." Everyone's gaze turns to me and I mentally facepalm.

My mouth sometimes...

But I can't chicken out.

I WILL NOT BE A PANSYCAKE!

God, Uriah is rubbing off on me WAY too much.

"You can't take her place. But you can hang over the chasm with her." Eric offers, sadistically smiling. I have the sudden urge to flip him off.

"Sure." I shrug likes it's no big deal. Edward and Al gape, while Molly and Peter are smirking.

I climb carefully over the railing and hang next to Christina who looks at me wide-eyed.

"Tris! What the hell are you doing!"

"You know, just_ hanging_ around." I smirk.

She laughs. "How could you make a joke at a time like this?" Her voice starts to become strained.

"But still, you didn't have to do this!" She complains.

"Christina, I am your best friend. I have to."

And, because I sort of had to because I couldn't chicken out.

What feels like eternity, but only is a matter of minutes, how many I am not sure of, passes by.

I hear a giant 'WOOSH' and I feel freezing cold water coming from the waterfall in the side of the chasm pound hard on my back. Christina lets out a blood-curling scream.

I wince, taking in a sharp breath. Our clothes are soaking wet, and the water pounds on our hands, loosening our grip.

"One minute!" I hear Eric's voice yell.

The water comes on with much more force then it did before.

The pounding was much worse than the pounding sensation that occurred in my head earlier.

The white water rushes all over us, and Christina next to me hangs by one hand.

"CHRIS!" I gasp.

The water pounds onto her white knuckles and her grip falls from the metal bar.

"TRIS!" She screams.

"CHRISTINA!" I feel tears prickling at me eyes-which has not happened for so long.

Suddenly my body lurches downward and I feel weight pulling on my leg and I look down and see Christina latching onto my legs with a death grip, hanging on for dear life.

I hear multiple gasps.

"HANG ON!" I shout.

Her weight pulls me down by the second. I readjust my grip tightly onto the metal bar.

The water pounds onto me, and I hang by one hand. More gasps and cries.

Cries? Edward is the only one up there last time I checked that doesn't absolutely hate me.

"TIME!" I hear Eric's voice scream.

I somehow regain my grip with both hands and push up onto the bar with all my strength, Christina's grip on my legs getting tighter, and grab onto Edward's hand. More arms attach and I look up to see a teary-eyed Uriah and Marlene, while Lynn is fuming and glaring at Eric.

They pull us up onto the ground. I clutch the rocky pit floor. It takes all my will to push onto my muscles to stand up, but if fails and Uriah helps me up while Lynn and Marlene help up Christina. They engulf us in a hug, and Christina grips onto me, sobbing.

My whole body is achy and my skin is prune-tight wrinkly from the water beating onto me.

I look around to see that two initiates hanging off the chasm has attracted the Dauntless born initiates, who are worried, and Lauren, who frowns.

Christina's sobs somehow manage me to escape one free tear.

I comfort her, whispering reassuring thoughts into her ear.

"It's okay, we're here now, shh..." She sobs harder.

I see Peter and Molly grinning and snickering. Al has a somewhat forced smile, but still joins in. I glare at all of them with my best death glare. Peter scoffs and I flip him off with my right hand over Christina's shoulder. Laughter erupts.

He glares at me and I smirk.

"Training dismissed. Fights again tomorrow! You have the rest of the day off, same with you Dauntless born!" Eric says.

* * *

**OMG I NEARLY CRIED WRITING THAT! Tris doing that JUST for her best friend! FRIENDSHIP FOREVAHHHHH. P.S. The whole time Four was at the infirmary with the other initiates that lost their fights, just to clarify.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other story!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	12. XII The Dauntless Within Me

**Hey guys should I switch POVS from time to time? idk. I probably will not since Tris here is MY MAIN!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**Im thinking of writing a few new stories.**

**SHOULD THIS BECOME A NO-WAR OR JUST END WHEN DIVERGENT (AFTER TRIS KISSES FOUR) ENDS?REVIEW UR ANSWER!**

* * *

**Chapter XII. The Dauntless Within Me**

**TRIS**

After the chasm 'incident', Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn immediately dragged Christina and I to the infirmary. I tried to refuse, but seeing Christina in her frail condition, they continued on with their original plan. Well, Uriah is pretty much the only one who cares, I mean, Marlene cares too but is still jealous that Uriah has eyes for me, and Lynn only tagged along because Marlene is her best friend, but she still has caring and anger towards Eric in her somewhat icy heart.

They sit in the chairs inside the room, while a still scarred Christina and I sit on the examination bench. I hold Christina while she frowns and refrains from crying. My poor friend must've been scarred for life. But I have gone through MUCH worse.

"Christina, it's okay." I say.

She sniffs, and escapes my comforting hug. "Okay? OKAY?! Tris, you didn't have to do that! Now you are more beat up than you would've been in a fight against someone!"

"Please, Trissy would beat them in a fight!" Uriah interjects. I glare at him to shut up, and he shrinks back into his seat while Marlene and Lynn smirk.

"Christina, I had to. If I didn't, you could've died!"

"But I pulled you down! YOU could've died Tris!" Christina exclaims, shaking my shoulders lightly, trying not to damage our already bruised and battered bodies from hanging from a metallic bar with water pounding on us.

"And I could never forgive myself if you died Tris! Yo-" I cut off her thoughtful ranting by covering her mouth and putting my hands on her shoulders, which she does to my own.

"Christina, I would rather die with you than seeing you die." I guess Abnegation traits will always stick with me.

And Dauntless.

And Erudite.

Ugh, being Divergent does not help right now.

Tears water up in her eyes. "Really?" She says, her voice cracking.

I nod. "Of course Christina. You are my best friend and I can't live without you." And it's true. We hug.

"AWWWWWWW!" Marlene and Uriah squeal. Lynn just smiles.

The door opens and I break away from the hug, our attention turned towards the doctor in a black lab coat, holding a clipboard.

"Hello, my name is ," He says, approaching us. His eyes have not left me for the entire duration of his appearance in the room.

He looks down at his clipboard and frowns. "So you two hung from the chasm, huh?"

We all frown, Christina still on the brim of tears.

I nod, clenching my raw fists.

"Here, I will give you guys a few pain pills and bandage your arms."

I gulp. He grabs a roll of sterile bandages, applies some sort of medicine to Christina's arms, and rolls the bandage around her arms completely from her shoulder to her wrist.

When he comes to me I shake my head, and he looks at me skeptically. "I can do it. Just give me it." I say, holding my hand out while mouthing to a confused Christina, 'scars'. She looks down with fury and nods, probably recalling my story.

I'd be fine with it if only Christina, Uriah, and I were in the room, but Marlene and Lynn do not know about them.

I grab the cream and bandage and walk into the small bathroom connected to the room. I close the door-locking it, of course-and take off my shirt.

I examine the multi-colored bruises and scars over my arms and torso. One particularly painful purple bruise lies next to my black bra strap, on my shoulder.

I read the medicine cream bottle which reads-PAIN RELIVER, CAN BE USED FOR SCARS-and it lights up my day.

I cover both arms and some scars on my chest with the cream, and bandage my arms. I put my soaked long-sleeve shirt back on and walk back to the room where Christina, the doctor who keeps staring at me-which creeps the hell out of me-Marlene, and Lynn are.

I hand the extra bandages and cream back to the doctor. "Thanks." I say, and he nods.

"All right, you girls should be good. Just keep fighting in initiation, okay?" We nod. We walk out of the room and into the Pit.

"So...What do you guys want to do?" Lynn asks.

We all shrug. "Let's go back to the dorms Christina," I say, referring to our soaked clothing.

"Can we come?" Uriah asks hopefully.

"Why not?"

As we walk back to the Transfer dormitory, we pass a group of boys who wolf-whistle. I glare at them and they smirk. One of them-who has black hair and light blue eyes-walks up to me and stands close to me.

Too close.

"Hey girl. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

I brace myself for the cheesy pick-up line and I think of a comeback.

Back in Abnegation, I couldn't remark to the flirtatious boys' pick-up lines.

But now since I'm Dauntless, I'm free.

I smile innocently. "Did it hurt?"

He tilts his head and smiles seductively-which does not work. "Did what hurt?"

"Did it hurt when your mom dropped you on your head as a baby?"

We all-minus the boy-burst out laughing.

"Feisty, nice Dauntless material." He says grinning.

I smile. "Thanks."

He winks and walks back to his jealous/happy/cracking up friends.

"OMG! HAHAHAHA!" Christina yells, laughing. I'm glad that she snapped out of her scarred chasm state.

We continue walking back to the dorm, and when we arrive, we find a bruised Will inside.

"Hey Christina, Tris, Marlene, Uriah, and Lynn!" Once he lays sight on Christina and I, his jaw drops open.

"What happened?!"

"We hung off the chasm for five minutes and Christina nearly died but held onto my leg."

He hugs us.

"I hope you guys are okay!" We nod, and I escape from his embrace while he is still attached to Christina.

"So I was thinking we'd all get some tattoos and piercings or anything?" Uriah adds in.

"Yeah!" We all shout. We walk to the tattoo parlor through the Pit-luckily without any boys bugging me-and I see a familiar dark skinned woman with an eagle tattoo on her neck.

"Hey Tori!" I shout.

She looks up from her desk and smiles.

"Hey Marlene, Uriah, Lynn, Be-" I interrupt her. "It's Tris. And this is Will," Who waves, "And Christina." Who smiles.

"You guys here for tattoos?" We nod.

"Any piercings, Bud will take care of 'em." She says, waving at a tattooed man with piercings in the corner that seems to be designated for piercings.

I look at the glass tablets covering the wall that each have a tattoo design on them and find one that appeals to my liking.

Three ravens. I grab the tablet and walk to Tori. I look to my right to see Christina, Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, and Will sitting in separate chairs already being tattooed.

"Can I have this one?" She nods and smiles.

I sit on the chair and she sits on the stool next to me.

"Where would you like it?"

"On my collarbone, flying downwards toward my heart." I say with a smile.

She nods and begins to tattoo my collarbone.

The pain isn't much, and it subsides quickly. "All done." She says, after a few minutes.

She hands me a mirror and I look at it to see three beautiful plain-black ravens flying towards my heart.

One for Caleb, in Erudite. I wonder how he is now.

One for my mother, who supported me on me choosing Dauntless.

And one for my father, who may or may not think of me as a traitor but still loves me.

I smile and stand up. "Thanks Tori!" I hug her.

Hugging's for the Amity, but it was just so beautiful.

She smiles. "Any piercings for you?"

I contemplate it on in my head.

"Sure."

"BUD!" Tori screams.

"YES?!"

"A CUSTOMER FOR YOU!"

I walk up to him in the corner of the room and sit in the chair.

"So where you want the piercings?" He asks, cleaning a needle. I notice his features from here. He looks mid-40s, tattoos covering his arms and multiple piercings. I look at Christina who sits with the Dauntless flames on her arm, and she nods at me. I smile and nod back.

"Double piercings on my ears please," I say. I've heard that bellybutton piercings hurt, and I do not want any piercings that will make me look like Eric.

-o0o-

I wake up the next morning. After we all got tattoos, and I was the only one who got piercings-I got black obsidian studs-and we paid, and surprisingly Lauren is one of the tattoo artists there and she gave us a discount for, I say and quote, 'Being brave for hanging off the chasm. That is some Dauntless material right there!'

Christina stands over me, dressed in black shorts and tank top. "GET UP!" She screams in my ear.

"IM AWAKE!" I scream, moving the thin scratchy bed sheets aside and getting onto my achy feet. I slept in my outfit for training so I'm all set. (Christina and I already removed our bandages) I can now wear a tank top, because the scars HE left me are basically invisible with the cream from the doctor yesterday.

Thank you Erudite.

Even if Jeanine Matthews is quite evil.

But still, now I don't have to wear long sleeves.

And since I didn't have any sleeveless shirts, Christina let me borrow one of hers.

The others are just leaving the dormitory, and we catch up with Will. We all run into the training room, where the others are looking at today's pairs. I shove Peter aside who smirks. I search for my name.

**Christina/Al**

**Edward/Drew**

**Will/Molly**

**Tris/Peter**

**Myra/**

I'm fighting Peter. The flashback of what he did to me pops in my head. My blood boils, my fists clench and I smirk. I look at Four. He seems worried yet glad that someone could show up Peter.

Oh, and I _will._

Christina and Will look happy with the pairings, which I just notice that they are fighting Peter's minions.

Wow, it's like our group is having a brawl, and I hope we will definitely win. I exchange a look with them, and we all nod, mentally agreeing to kick their ass.

**WILL **

I'm against Molly. I recall what Peter did to Tris, my blood races and I fume. No one should ever do that to a girl like that. Even if I like Christina-wait, did I just admit that?-Tris is still my best friend, and without her, who knows if Christina would even be alive. We need to demolish them.

By beating them out of the rankings, and making them Factionless, they will be ruined!

But the probability of that is very high considering we have Tris, but Christina and I aren't as strong, so it'd be around 67.49539-

WILL! STOP WITH THE ERUDITE! YOU ARE FREAKIN' DAUNTLESS!

I hate being smart.

That's why we have the nickname Nose, as in 'Knows'.

Huh, that's actually quite smart for Dauntless to come up with, the thought was probably created in the right part of the brai-

WILL!

UGH!

This is why Christina may or may not like me.

You know what, just shut up.

Curse you Erudites who did a test on me that may have made me mental.

**CHRISTINA **

I'm against Drew. He seems weaker than Molly. They're all minions of Peter. Oh my God, I hated Peter even back in Candor-when he picked fights and tattled and people believed him because he was an 'honest Candor who can't lie'-but after discovering what he did to Tris, my best friend, my savior-

HE WILL DIE.

He picked fights with people in other factions but people believed him because 'he couldn't lie.'

But NOOOOOO.

Literally, the only time he coaxed a laugh out of me was when he sung 'These Hips Don't Lie' by that Shakira chick centuries ago for Candor or Dauntless.

I hope Tris can kick his ass.

I know that she will.

I mean, she's Tris!

**TRIS**

Fight by fight goes by, Christina, Will, and Edward become victorious. I'm glad my friends beat Peter's posse's butt.

"Tris and Peter!" Eric calls out.

I walk to the blood-stained mat, forming fists with my knuckles and pounding them together. Peter looks genuinely frightened for a moment, then masks it with his cold sneer.

We take fighting stance, with our hands held up to protect our face and ribs and circle each other.

This is what I hoped for back at the train, back at Choosing Day.

And now I have the opportunity.

Should I strike first?

The Dauntless voice in my head says: 'KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!'

The Erudite voice in my head says: 'Act vulnerable, then strike! You have to hit him in a 93.142563483724232491038 angle to strike the hardest point in his cruel body! MWAHAHAHA!'

The Abnegation voice in my head says: 'Let him strike first. If I were you, which I sort of am, I'd surrender.'

UGH! STUPID DIVERGENT BRAIN! SHUT UP!

I'd never do the Abnegation idea, not in a million years.

I plan on the Dauntless idea. Not yet, but I wish that Four pulled the trigger the day he held him at gunpoint.

I follow with the Erudite idea.

I pinch my hand, hard enough to bring tears to the brim of my eyes.

_Act vulnerable._

"You okay there, Stiff? You look like you're about to cry. I might go easy on you if you cry." It's working.

He's way to arrogant for his own good.

"Come on Stiff. Just one little tear. Maybe some begging." He lowers his defense.

I weakly kick him, and he pulls me to the ground, and I get back rapidly on my feet. I glance at Christina who looks shocked and mouths, 'What are you doing?!'

I wink, and refrain from smirking.

"Stop playing with her. I don't have all day." Eric sighs.

"Oh please. You'd LOVE to play with her, wouldn't you Eric. I had a _fun_ time with her once too." Peter smirks at Eric's slightly flushed face.

I break at that. With Peter's smirking face, I nearly burst into tears, but anger overtakes me.

I see nothing but red. I lunge forward, punching his nose and he cries out in pain. I kick, punch, anything, anywhere.

I knee him in the groin and he lets out a groan and falls onto the floor, and I kick and kick.

That bitch.

Cut me.

Attacked me.

Nearly _RAPED_ me.

TOUCHED ME.

I continue kicking at the bloody mass-Peter-until I am pulled away by a strong force grabbing onto my arms, somehow creating a spark. I turn around and look at a shocked Four with a crazed look for revenge in my eye.

However, in my defense Christina and Will are cheering for me.

"GO TRIS! WOOOO!"

I shake out of Four's grip and walk over to them. I see Eric smirking and Four circles my name on the board and brings Peter to the infirmary.

"Fights are over! You are dismissed!" Eric yells.

"You did awesome!" Christina exclaims.

I smirk, happy of finally getting revenge on him. "Thanks."

"And, we put all of Peter's minions in the infirmary!" Will adds in.

"I hope they all wake up _Stiff." _I say, quoting the Abnegation slang used by the Dauntless.

We all laugh.

"I know that Dauntless slang for Abnegation is Stiff, what's the other factions'?" Will asks.

I shake my head jokingly. "Ah Will, Erudite in you all curious for knowledge, aren't ya?" Then again, the Erudite in me earlier was quite crazy.

We laugh.

"I've heard from Uriah that Dauntless is Pansycake," Christina says and I cut her off, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "No shit," We laugh again.

"Amity is Hippie, and Erudite is Nose."

"What's Candor's?" Will asks with a curious look in his eye.

Uriah suddenly passes by and throws his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Trissy, Willy, Chrissy!" We all say hey.

"Oh and to answer your question," He says turning to Will, "Jerks."

Christina's mouth goes agape and I crack up. "DOUCHE!" She slaps Uriah, and I laugh harder.

"OWW!" He exclaims holding his cheek in his hand. "IT'S TRUE!"

"It kind of is," I agree.

Christina harrumphs and pouts. "Bitch..." She mumbles.

We laugh again.

"Come on, we got a dinner to eat."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!**

**REVIEW: NO-WAR OR JUST END STORY WHEN FOUR AND TRIS KISS AT RANKING?**

**~TrissyPoo**


	13. XIII He's Not my Boyfriend

**Happy Mother's Day! Please check out my two new stories, 'Over the Years' and 'Truths and Lies' I would love if you left a follow, favorite, and /or a review!**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**P.S. I REWROTE THE SCENE BETWEEN PETER AND TRIS IN ABNEGATION! TRIS WAS R-A-P-E-D BY HIM NOW. BECAUSE THIS WILL BE A NO-WAR AND I HAVE PLANS!**

* * *

**Chapter XIII. He's Not My Boyfriend**

**TRIS**

The next day, we awake to Eric's loud, stern voice piercing through the dormitory.

"Initiates! Meet me by the train tracks in five minutes!" I groan, matching the chorus of groans coming from my fellow initiates, and sit up.

"Why?" I blurt out.

He glares at me. "Why do you think?"

I roll my eyes and scowl. "That's why I asked," I snap. "Gee, I thought you were smarter than that dumbass." I say under my breath, but Christina bursts out laughing.

Eric rolls his eyes and walks out of the dormitory.

After Christina, Will, and I get ready in four minutes, we run to meet up with the other initiates at the train tracks and stand behind Four and Eric, who have their backs turned against us.

I hear a horn, and I break into a sprint, I jump onto the train and I help up Christina, who helps up Will. I can tell he's still sore from fights yesterday.

We ride in the car with all the other initiates, Eric, and Four. When I see Peter and his group limping, I have to refrain a laugh.

It doesn't succeed.

"What are you laughing about Stiff?" Peter snaps.

I smirk and nudge Will and Christina. "Oh nothing. Except, I'm just proud of our handiwork."

"BURN!" Christina yells, and the car booms in laughter. Edward fist-bumps me. He did help with the problem, he whooped Molly's ugly butt.

"Am I going to have to listen to your bickering all the way to the fence?" Four snaps.

It's amazing how fast the car can be engulfed with silence.

No one dares to say a word.

But Christina being her normal Candor self blurts something out.

"What do you think is out there? I mean, beyond the fence?"

I shrug. "A bunch of farms, I guess."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, but I mean...past the farms. What are we guarding the city from?"

"Monsters!" I tease and make hand motions. She smiles and rolls her eyes.

-o0o-

I zone out until the train wheels screech and the whole train car stops with a jolt forward. We hop off the train car, but before I can get off the train, Peter tries to shove me, but I turn around at the last second and trip him, resulting with him falling off the train face-first.

Christina, Will, Edward, and I burst out laughing. Myra is way too caring for everyone, even people as bad as Peter. I would never be.

"Follow me." Four beckons us forward. We do as told, and he stops at the gate with Eric.

"If you don't rank in the top five at the end of initiation, you will probably end up here. Once you are a fence guard, there is some potential for advancement, but not much. You may be able to go on patrols beyond Amity's farms, but-" He is cut off by Will.

"Patrols for what purpose?" His voice drips with curiosity.

"I suppose you'll discover that if you find yourself among them." Eric adds in.

"_As_ I was saying," Four continues. "For the most part, those who guard the fence when they are young continue to guard the fence. If it comforts you, some of them insist that it isn't as bad as it seems."

"What rank were you?" Peter asks.

"I was first." He replies, looking at him levelly in the eye. Eric looks down and scowls slightly at the ground.

It really isn't hard to believe. Just looking at Four, you could tell how much he belongs in Dauntless.

"And you chose to do _this_? Why didn't you become a leader?"

His job isn't that bad. I'd love to scare the shit out of some initiates.

"I didn't want to." His voice goes flat.

We are led to the next gate. Four talks to the woman guarding that gate, and they talk for a bit.

I see an Amity truck to our left and I notice a familiar looking boy hop off of the truck.

"Beatrice?" I turn around.

"Robert?" Once I see him, I'm surprised how handsome he actually is. That beauty had to be hidden in Abnegation, just like mine.

His kind hazel eyes and curly blond hair stand out with his grey shirt and blue jeans. If Abnegation is being threated with articles from the Erudite, it's Caleb's, Robert's, and my fault. Susan didn't transfer.

He embraces me in a hug, the traditional Amity greeting. I hug back.

"Beatrice? What happened?!" He asks, referring to the large bruises on my arms from fights and from hanging from the chasm.

"Just Dauntless initiation."

"How are you?" I ask.

He smiles. "Just great! Amity initiation is so much fun!"

"So Beatrice, how are you?"

"Beatrice?" I hear a nasally voice say. I turn around to be face to face-well, face to dog-with Molly.

"Is that your real name, Stiff?"

"What did you think Tris was short for?" I snap.

"Oh, I don't know...weakling?" She touches her bruised chin, courtesy of Edward.

"Oh wait, that doesn't start with Tris. My mistake."

"There's no need to antagonize her," Robert says softly. "I'm Robert, and you are?"

"Someone who doesn't care what your name is," she snaps. "Why don't you get back in your truck? We're not supposed to fraternize with other faction members."

"Why don't you get away from us?" I snap.

"Right. Wouldn't want to get between you and your boyfriend," She says and walks away smirking. I blush.

Robert gives me a sad look. "They don't seem like nice people."

"Some of them aren't." I clench my fists that I want to put into their faces.

"You could go home, you know. I'm sure Abnegation would make an exception for you."

My blood boils. "What makes you think I want to go home?" I belong in Dauntless.

And Erudite.

And Abnegation.

You know what, Divergent brain, shut up.

"You think I can't handle this or something?"

He shakes his head. "It's not that. It's not that you can't, it's that you shouldn't have to. You should be happy."

"This is what I chose. This is it." I say. I look over his shoulder to see that the Dauntless guards have just finished up examining the Amity truck.

"Besides, Robert. The goal of my life isn't just...to be happy."

"Wouldn't it be easier if it was, though?" he says.

Not if I'm Divergent.

Before I can answer, I feel a pair of lips on mine and my eyes widen in shock. The soft lips pull back and Robert looks at the ground, blushing. I blush and avoid eye contact.

"I-I had to do that. Just once." **(AN: GALE! HG MOMENT THERE FANGIRLIES! P.S. REMEMBER THAT ROBERT USED TO LIKE TRIS)**

I nod, and he hops back into the truck, next to an Amity girl playing a banjo, and the truck drives away.

I stand there, shocked. It could've been inferred that he liked me, but I never knew it was true.

If I had stayed in Abnegation, we probably would've been married, and Susan and Caleb would've married too.

The Dauntless guards close the gate and lock it behind them. The lock is on the outside. I frown.

Why would they lock the gate from the outside and not in the inside?

It almost seems like they don't want to keep something out.

They want to keep us in.

I push the thought out of my head.

I look up and see Four standing in front of me.

"I am worried you have a knack for making unwise decisions," he says with venom in his voice.

Is he jealous?

He probably thinks Robert is my boyfriend after he kissed me.

I cross my arms.

"It was a two-minute conversation."

"And a kiss."

Yeah, he's jealous.

"I don't think a smaller time frame makes it any less unwise," he continues with eyebrows furrowed. He touches the corner of my bruised eye with his gentle fingertips.

My head jerks back but his fingers remain, the spark erupting.

He tilts his head and sighs. "You know, I don't think that during your fight against Peter wasn't just fighting. It was personal." I gulp.

"What do you mean? Lots of things could be personal for me. Like when I had to hang from the chasm and you weren't there, could that have been personal?" I snap.

He sighs. "It wasn't something I wanted to watch."

_What's that supposed to mean?_

He clears his throat. "Looks like the next train is here. Time to go, Tris."

He walks away leaving me stunned.

Just a little bit less than when Robert kissed me.

I catch up with Christina who pulls me up onto the car and helps up Will. Eric closes the car door and we ride back home, mildly talking.

"So, Tris, I saw you kiss that Amity boy. Ooooooo!" Christina says grinning, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I see Four in the corner of my eye frown.

I overhear Peter and his gang talking about Robert.

Molly must've told them about Robert being my 'boyfriend', and it didn't help that he kissed me.

"No. He's a neighbor from Abnegation. And he kissed me. AND WE ARE NOT DATING." I say loudly, so everyone else who believed the rumor hears.

Christina frowns. "But he was H-O-T HOT!"

I smirk. "Hotter than Will?" He blushes and Christina blushes.

I stick out my tongue at her, and she does the same.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down." Will says separating us.

"Will, calm down, are you on your man-period or something?" I say playfully and Christina bursts out laughing.

"Not funny." He says.

I crack up.

* * *

**I'm sorry of how short it is! I'll make it up by writing a 3000 word for Wednesday since i have to update 5 stories at a time!**

**Please check out my other stories, follow, favorite, and review!**

**IF YOU WANT THIS TO BE A NO-WAR REVIEW IT!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	14. XIV Ferris Wheel

**Thank you all so much for the support! BTW I UPDATED CHAPTER ONE**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!**

**TRIS' FRIENDS ONLY KNOW ABOUT THE CUTS PETER GAVE TO TRIS, BUT NOT ABOUT HIM RAPING HER. THAT WILL B REVEALED IN A FEW CHAPTERS DURING A GAME OF NEVER HAVE I EVER ;) (AFTER INITIATION HAS ENDED)**

**THIS WILL BE A NO-WAR**

**REREAD CHAPTER ONE I UPDATED IT**

* * *

**Chapter XIV. Ferris Wheels**

**TRIS **

The doors slam open and lights flicker on and off repeatedly, the other initiates groaning in complaints. "Wake up transfers! You are to meet us at the train tracks in five!" Eric's voice pierces through the dormitory.

I sit up to see Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and the other Dauntless born flashing their flashlights in my fellow initiates' faces.

Ugh, just shine it on Peter and his group, God.

A light flickers on my face and I squint, seeing Uriah's smirking face with flashlight in hand, aiming at me. I glare at him and he just smiles innocently.

They all run out of the room, leaving us transfers to get ready for whatever the hell we're doing.

-o0o-

We run to meet up with the Dauntless born, Four, and Eric. They stand alongside the train tracks with Zeke and a few of his friends. I run up to Zeke and he embraces me in a hug. "Hey Trissy,"

I release and glare at him. "Don't call me that,"

I turn back and see several boys scowling, and their eyes move from Zeke and I.

I walk back over to Christina. "Grab a gun." announces Eric.

I grab the nearest gun.

I hold it cautiously. The other initiates follow. Four, Eric, the Dauntless born, and the other members seem to already have their equipment.

"Time estimate?" Eric asks Four, their backs turned against us.

"Any minute now. How long is it going to take you to memorize the train schedule?" Four seems pretty annoyed.

"Why should I, when I have you to remind me of it?" Eric playfully shoves him in the shoulder with his last comment.

We wait in silence until the train pulls up behind Four. He pulls his hand out for me to grab. He pulls me up, and I feel a jolt of electricity.

Once I am on the train, I instantly let go and don't look at him. I hear him sigh faintly. I stand next to Christina and Will, Al across from us. The train doors close, and once everyone's inside, Four opens his mouth to talk, facing us with Eric.

"These guns are not real, but if shot, you will be paralyzed and feel the pain of a real bullet, however it will only last a minute."

A bullet?

"We'll be divided into two teams to play capture the flag. Each team will have an even mix of members, Dauntless born initiates, and transfers. One team will get off first and find a place to hide their flag. Then the second will get off and do the same."

The car curves into a turn, and I grab the door for balance, Four doing the same.

"This is a Dauntless tradition, so I suggest you take it seriously."

"What do we get if we win?" Drew shouts.

"Sounds like the kind of question someone from not Dauntless would ask." Four raises an eyebrow and glances at Eric to his right. "You get to win, of course."

Eric cuts in. "Four and I will be your team captains. Let's divide up transfers first, shall we?" Four nods. I am pretty happy; being high ranked, I am _bound_ to be in the first few picked.

I just want to be with Christina, Uriah, and Zeke, and not Eric.

"You go first." says Four quietly.

Eric shrugs. "Edward."

Four leans against the door frame and sighs, eyes scanning us. "I want the Stiff."

I blush. Eric's smirk falters. He mumbles something that sounds like; "I was going to choose her." I shiver.

"Peter." Eric says.

"Christina."

"Molly."

"Will." Four bites his thumbnail. I realize his strategy; _he's picking the faster initiates. _Leaving the bulkier, stronger ones to Eric_._

"Al."

"Last one left is Myra, so she's with me." Eric sounds annoyed at this, but Edward looks pleased. I can't help but smile.

After Eric and Four choose the remaining Dauntless-born and members, we have our teams picked out.

My wish was answered-Uriah, Zeke, and Christina are on my team, same with Will, Marlene, and Lynn.

"Your team can get off second." Eric says.

"Don't do me any favors," Four replies with a smile. "You know I don't need them to win."

"No, I know that you'll lose no matter when you get off."

He bites down on his lip piercings. I resist the urge to shiver. "Take your scrawny team and get off first then."

We stand and go to Four, and follow him out of the train. I feel large hands on my back, and Molly shoves me. I luckily catch my balance and barrel roll out of the train, landing on my feet. I stand and turn around.

She looks pissed, and I glare at her. We begin walking in some kind of formation.

"When your team won, where did you put the flag?" says a slutty Dauntless born, Aurely, talking to Four.

She bats her eyebrows at a terrible flirtatious act, and the way Four is reacting, makes me laugh. I look at Christina, Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, and Will, who seem to also notice this, and we stifle a laugh together.

"Telling you wouldn't really be in the spirit of the exercise." We seem to be walking in the direction of a…Ferris wheel?

I'm fine with heights, I mean, I prefer not to be one-hundred feet up in the air, but it isn't one of my greatest terrors.

"Come on, Four," Aurely whines and throws him a flirtatious smile. She rubs her hand on Four's biceps.

I can't be jealous because of how pathetic this is, wait did I just say I was_ jealous_?

I start to snicker with Christina, who walks next to me, at her pathetic flirting act. Four brushes her hand off and I can't help but feel happy. I smile.

"Navy Pier." We turn to the voice; Uriah. "My brother was on the winning team. They kept the flag at the carousel."

Zeke scowls. "I'm right here bro, feelin' the love." Laughs erupt.

"Let's go there, then." We follow Four who breaks out into a sprint, making us run as well. We walk across a bridge and arrive at an old rusty carousel next to a Ferris wheel.

I look at the Ferris Wheel, which towers over us.

You know that feeling you get when you just want to climb something _really_ tall?

I'm getting it now.

My adrenaline rushes.

Four sits on one of the horses and looks up. I zone out while Will grabs the flag from him and everyone starts arguing. This is getting annoying. I look at Four, Zeke, Christina, and Uriah. We all share the same look of annoyance.

I just run up to Will and steal the flag, and run away before he can start protesting.

I run in the direction of the Ferris Wheel, and stop at the foot of the tall ladder. I secure my gun strap over my shoulder to keep it from falling.

"Tris," On the ladder, I look over my shoulder to see Four standing there with his gun placed similarly to mine.

"I came to find out what you are doing." He says calmly.

"I'm seeking higher ground. I can't take the arguing." I say playfully. He cracks a smile.

"I'm coming."

"I'll be fine, I've done this before."

"Undoubtedly."

Was there sarcasm there?

I can't tell, not with his poker-face attitude.

He climbs after me. I start to slow down and my breath picks up when we descend higher and higher.

"So tell me, what do you think the purpose of this exercise is? The game, I mean, not the climbing." He asks.

"Teamwork." I reply, trying to keep my voice steady.

He laughs.

"Maybe not." I say quietly. "Teamwork doesn't seem to be a Dauntless priority."

I struggle to hold on as the wind sways my body around lightly.

"It's supposed to be a priority. It used to be." His breath speeds slightly while he speaks.

I suddenly realize how close I am to Four. I feel safer, calmer with him here, as if we _aren't _climbing a hundred foot Ferris wheel.

My hand almost misses the next rung, and I notice that he is distracting me too.

"Now tell me, what do you think learning strategy has to do with…bravery?"

I take in another nervous breath. "It prepares you to act. You learn strategy so you can use it," I continue forward when I hear heavy breaths panting.

And they aren't mine.

"Are you all right?" I say, looking down at a panic-stricken Four with a concerned look painted on my face.

He gulps. "Are you human, Tris? Being up this high…It doesn't scare you at all?"

I look over my shoulder at the ground confidently, my fellow teammates looking like ants by the carousel.

My gaze sets on Four's uneasy facial expression.

"You're afraid of heights. How do you survive in the Dauntless compound?" I ask.

"I ignore it, pretend it doesn't exist." he replies.

He stares at me. And I stare back.

"What?" I notice his voice has gone eerily quiet, because of the lack of oxygen.

"Nothing. We're not high enough." I say.

"For God's sake, Stiff."

"You don't have to follow me."

"Yes I do." I sigh slightly and concede.

I climb onto the ledge and put my hand out for him to grab, and help him onto the ledge. He backs away as far as he can from the ledge crouching, while I sit with my legs hanging over the ledge.

"See that?" I is point at a faint, distinctive green light on a balcony.

I notice how close we are. His face is so close to mine, that if he'd lean any further, his nose would be in my hair. I calmly breathe.

"Yeah." I smile.

"It's coming from the park at the end of the pier. At the top of that building, on the balcony. There's bound to be several people guarding inside." He says and looks at me for a second, then remembers what we're doing.

"Okay. Um," He clears his throat. "Start climbing down. I'll follow you." We climb down slowly in silence.

I suddenly feel the absence of a metal rod beneath my feet and I hang by one hand.

"FOUR!" I scream. He looks up bewildered.

"Hang on!" He starts climbing.

Down.

Isn't he supposed to do the opposite?!

I hang by two hands now, regaining my tight grip on the bar.

It isn't hard, I'm used to holding my body weight for long periods of time in midair, especially after the chasm incident.

I close my eyes, controlling my breathing. Suddenly lights flicker around me, and the Ferris Wheel starts moving. I roll before getting crushed by a cart and onto the grassy field.

Four runs to me, helping me up.

"Are you okay?!" I nod. I immediately blush when I notice that we're holding hands. I let go and he blushes.

"You could have told me that the Ferris wheel still worked. We wouldn't have had to climb it in the first place." I say.

He shrugs.

"Well I couldn't just let you hang there. Come on, we got a game to win." He points out.

He wraps his arm around mine and we walk towards Christina and three others. I notice the absence of Will and two other teammates.

"Where'd the others go?" I ask.

A Dauntless member looks behind us, in the direction of the Ferris wheel, and her eyes widen.

"Did you guys turn on the wheel? What the hell are you thinking?! You might as well have just shouted 'Here we are! Come and get us!'" She shakes her head. "If I lose again this year, the shame will be unbearable. Three years in a row?!"

"The wheel doesn't matter. We know where they are." says Four. My breathing has gone back to normal.

"_We_?" Christina looks from me to Four.

"What do we do now?" Another Dauntless member asks.

Will and the others come back joining our huddle.

Four looks to me, everyone else's gaze turning to me. I gulp.

Then have a sudden burst of confidence.

"Six of us charge. Knowing Eric, he'll have more offense than defense. The rest of us flank toward the building and we steal the flag."

They nod.

"Sounds good," the Dauntless born girl says, clapping her hands. "Let's get this night over with, shall we?"

Marlene, Zeke, Christina, Uriah, and I flank around while Tobias charges the front with the other Dauntless born and Will.

Christina and I run behind Eric and his team, who seem unaware of us. I look up and the flag is at the top of another building. I run inside with Christina watching my back. We run up the stairs and I shoot Peter-I flip him off when he falls to the ground, holding his chest in pain-while Christina shoots Molly.

We run out to the balcony, and I raise the bright green, illuminating flag. Christina and I hold it together. We look at each other and smile. We reach over the balcony, showing our team that we are victorious.

"VICTORY BITCHES!" I scream, trying to rub it into Peter's ugly ass face.

It works.

Eric and his team are scowling.

We run down the stairs and are greeted with our team cheering and clapping me on the back. Christina and I hold the flag high, earning louder whoops.

Tobias comes up to me.

"Well done." I smile. He smiles back.

* * *

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**OMG IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! THIS WILL BE UPDATED ONCE OR TWICE A WEEK, SINCE I HAVE 3 OTHER STORIES TO CONTIONOUSLY UPDATE!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	15. XV Two Kinds of Knives I

**Hello Divergenters! **

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**Goal: 3 follows/favs, 5 reviews, will still update though**

**the next chapter is very long and you will love it, it is a continuation of this chapter**

**Just to clarify Al is NOT Tris' friend**

* * *

**Chapter XVI. Two Kinds of Knives**

**TRIS**

We jump onto the train and Eric closes the door. Unlike the train ride on the way here, the whole car is filled of chatter.

Eric's team is scowling, while we are loud and gleefully talking.

Peter and his trio keep throwing dirty looks at us. I'm worried if he tries something. I may have not been able to protect myself that day, but I easily beat him during fights. My fists clench and I focus my gaze at the train floor.

-o0o-

We continue talking about random things, including Dauntless cake, which is amazing, until the train stops. "Initiates, training tomorrow morning again in the training room. Don't be late." We nod and hop off the train. "We should celebrate!" Will says.

"Yeah! How?" Christina asks.

I shrug. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Let's eat Dauntless cake for dinner in celebration!" They smile.

We walk to the dining hall and eat Dauntless cake while chatting. "THIS. IS. HEAVENLY." I exclaim. Will and Christina laugh.

After our celebration, Will and Christina head back to the dormitory. "You coming?" I shake my head. "Going to walk around the Pit."

They nod. Christina is about to open her mouth but I interrupt her. "No, I don't have a boyfriend." She pouts. I stick my tongue out at her and walk away.

I stroll through the Pit, sadly catching most boys' eyes. Two come up to me and they fight over who will talk to me first. I laugh.

They stop for a moment and stand back straight, towering a few inches over me. They're both quite handsome.

UGH! WHY DOES EVERY BOY IN FREAKING DAUNTLESS HAVE TO BE SO HOT?!

The one with light yet tanned skin, dark brown hair, and crystal light blue eyes, speaks. "Hey, I'm Nash. And this is Josh." He points at the boy to his left with a tad lighter skin, blond hair, and grey-blue eyes similar to mine. "What's your name sweetie?"

**(AN: YES, I KNOW BUT I LOVE MAGCON BOYS AND VINES) **

I blush. By now, I would've asked them to leave me alone, but man, they are kinda hot! Not as hot as Uriah and Four, but...

TRIS! UGH!

I snap out of my daze when tanned fingers snap in front of my face. I turn to see the amused face of my first friend in Dauntless.

"Hey Trissy," he says.

"Hey Uri!" I say, while giving him a hug. When we release I see Josh and Nash, along with any other boy, once again glaring.

"I gotta borrow her for a bit, bye Nash, Josh," says Uriah with a nod politely, but underneath his amused expression I see jealousy.

I wave at Josh and Nash before running to catch up with Uriah.

"Thanks for the save there," I say.

He smirks. "No problem."

"How do you know them?"

"They're a few friends of Zeke."

"Oh." I say.

We walk around Dauntless and talk for a bit, until he blurts out suddenly, "Tris, I like you."

A feeling inside of me deflates. I can't say no, but he's basically my brother, and I don't return the feelings anymore.

I sigh. "Uriah-" He cuts me off.

"That's the thing Tris. I've seen you look at Four," he says wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I blush.

"And?" I ask.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you." Oh no.

"Uriah...Look I'm sorry but I kinda think of you as my brother-" His laughter cuts me off.

"What?" I say while raising an eyebrow.

"Tris, I came to you to ask for advice."

"Who do you like?"

"Um..." he says with a blush while nervously scratching the back of his neck. "IkindalikeMarlene." He says in a big rush.

I smirk. "Dude, she totally returns the feelings. I can't even count how many times she's glared at me when we were hanging out." I reassure him.

He breaks out into a huge smile. "Really?!" I nod.

He embraces me and squeezes me tightly. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I pat his back with a smile and he finally releases me.

I hold a hand up to my throat jokingly. "AIR!" I wheeze out. He laughs. I feel a burning sensation of eyes on me.

More fiery than the other boys' stares around me.

Much more fiery.

Uriah gives me a peck on the cheek and I glare at him. He just laughs and says, "I'm going to do that to annoy you now Trissy,"

I scowl, making him laugh harder.

Uriah and I say our goodbyes and when I turn to walk back to the dormitory, I see Zeke watching us with a smirk and he winks at me. I roll my eyes and smile at him.

But that's not all.

Along his side, stand an unhappy Josh, Nash, and...

Four.

**FOUR**

Zeke, Nash, and Josh, who are also from my initiation year, and I walk around the Pit. Zeke has been trying to hook me up with random girls when we go out for double dates.

It normally just ends with him and his date making out while I sit awkwardly with my 'date' that I somehow offended.

The intensity of gazes is intense.

Super intense.

We lean against the wall and I follow most of the boys' gazes in the Pit to see...

Uriah.

And Tris.

Laughing together.

A feeling at the bottom of my stomach brews.

Tris nods, and says something. We're too far away to hear their conversation, but we can still see them.

Uriah smiles and hugs her tightly. Again, that feeling returns immensely this time and the fiery gazes of most boys in the Pit fuel.

Uriah kisses Tris on the cheek and my fists clench.

"Wow, looks like Uriah scored big-time! If I didn't like someone, I would've taken Tris from him!" says Zeke happily.

Zeke told us about his crush on Lynn's older sister, Shauna, who I helped train back in the initiation days.

I scowl slightly, less than Nash's and Josh's large scowls. I saw them talking to Tris earlier before Uriah saved her.

Tris turns around and walks in our direction-probably to the dormitory-and Zeke winks at her. She rolls her eyes playfully and smiles that enchanting, beautiful smile of hers.

What is wrong with me?

The fearless Four should never fall in love.

He's too broken to be loved anyway.

**TRIS**

I walk back into the initiate dorms to find everyone asleep. I tip-toe into the shower and let it wash away my stress. I change into my training outfit for tomorrow and sleep.

-o0o-

I wake up. I didn't have a dream or a nightmare last night, probably because I was so tired from Capture the Flag.

"Christina! Will! Get up off your ass!" At this, the whole dorm stirs.

"What?" Will mumbles. I look at my watch. I am the only one ready for training, while the others have just woken up. "

Training's in fifteen minutes!"

I feel like an alarm clock. I wait for Christina and Will, who get ready in ten minutes, so we stop by the dining hall and grab a chocolate chip muffin. In Abnegation, I never had eaten chocolate.

We run to the training room after finishing our muffins. I look at my watch, two minutes early. I sigh.

We line up. I notice new targets have been posted and each station has three knives.

Knife throwing.

I smirk.

My favorite.

Eric straightens his posture. "Tomorrow will be the last day of stage one. You will resume fighting then. Today, you'll be learning how to aim. Everyone pick up three knives and pay attention while Four demonstrates the correct technique for throwing them." We all stand there, and look at him. I shrug and nearly laugh at me fellow initiates' horrified faces. I take a step forward and grab a few knives, weighing them in my hands. I drop them back on the table and grab two throwing knives from my satchel and my lucky throwing knife with the Dauntless symbol on it.

The day I first stole it from Uriah.

My conversation with him yesterday brings a smirk to my face.

"Now!" He shouts, and the others scramble to collect their weapons. I look at Four. The knife feels dangerous in my palm, just like with the gun.

But the rush of danger spreads throughout my veins, the adrenaline rushing.

I watch as he takes stance and throws two knives, hitting the center of the target, ending up millimeters from each other.

"Line up." Eric yells. I stand in front of a target. I look around see the other initiates throwing and missing the target. I tune out Eric's pacing and yelling from behind me. I tune out the sound of knives clattering to the floor.

I take stance and hold my arm up in the air, preparing to release the knife, when I see it.

I see not a plain old target. I see a small, damaged but beautiful blond crying while being harassed by an evil, dark brown haired boy with malicious green eyes.

Anger fumes in me, and the target reappears. But this time, it changes again. Not to the scene of my rape.

Not to any of my family.

But to my attacker.

Peter.

My blood burns in my veins and I instantly release the knife.

It strikes bead center.

Where I imagined Peter's heart to be.

By now, I no longer hear the sound of knives falling onto the floor. I look up to see the other initiates are staring at me. By now, I have tears held up in my eyes. I refrain from crying. Eric and Tobias are surprised.

"What?!" I growl.

At this, the other initiates turn back to their targets. I look at my feet.

_Why am I crying? Is it because I was scared? _

_No. it was because he did that to me._

My grip on the knife grows so tight, my knuckles turn purple.

_This is revenge. Peter._

I throw the knives, and they end up millimeters from one another, next to the first knife. I go retrieve the knives, not caring if I get hit with an airborne knife.

I seem to intimidate the other initiates, because they stop throwing for me. I look at Christina, and we smile and hold back a laugh. I grab my knives and continue throwing.

-o0o-

An hour later, Al is the only one who hasn't hit the target. Edward, Peter, Will, and I can make continuous Bullseyes. However, Eric is getting into Christina.

Christina can't throw as well anymore because she has mascara smudged in her eye, disrupting her eyesight.

"How slow are you initiate?!" I watch as Eric yells at her to go get his knife, which is on the floor. Christina retorts.

"Everyone stop!" Eric shouts. "Clear out of the ring…all except you." Eric hisses at Christina.

Hasn't he done enough to my best friend? Anger rushes through me.

"Stand in front of the target. Hey Four, give me a hand here, huh?" He calls out. Four sighs and scratches his eyebrow with the knife he's holding, and walks over there.

"You're going to stand there as he throws these knives until you learn not to flinch," Eric says, stepping back.

Oh no.

Christina holds back tears to not ruin her already smudged makeup and my fists clench.

Four holds the knife back, prepared to throw it. That's it. I can't take it.

"Stop it." I step forward. "Anyone can stand in front of a target. It doesn't prove anything except that you're bullying us. Which, as I recall, is a sign of cowardice." I glare at Eric.

He smirks and picks at his nails. "Then it should be easy for you…if you're willing to take her place?" He says casually. My heart drops to my feet.

I look at Four.

He won't hit me, I know it, and I can't back down. I step through the crowd of initiates and I move in front of the target.

"If you flinch, Christina takes your place. Understand?" Four says quietly. I nod. He sighs and throws the knife. I don't flinch.

"You about done Stiff?" He asks me.

"No." I reply coldly. I glare at him.

He throws the next knife. It lands inches above my head. I do not flinch.

"Come on, Stiff, let someone else stand there and take it," He replies in the same cold, slow, voice.

"Shut up, Four!" I yell. I cross my arms.

He throws the knife. I feel blood trickling down the side of my neck. I feel my ear. He nicked it. It doesn't seem hurt at all. I smirk.

Eric smirks.

"I would love to stay and see if the rest of you are as daring as she is, but I think that's enough for the day." Eric says. I file out with Christina and Will.

I tense as Eric squeezes my shoulder, making me cringe.

"I should keep my eye on you." He whispers in my ear, I shudder, I don't want him near me, or even looking at me. He is cruel, like Peter.

Four and I are left alone in the room. "Is your ear okay?" He comes up to me and looks majorly concerned.

"Yeah. Doesn't feel like anything." He nods.

He looks down then says,

"You should get to lunch. Your friends should be waiting for you." I nod, and leave the room, my posture sagging.

What's up with me?

* * *

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**GOAL: 3 follow/fav, 5 reviews.**

**~TrissyPoo**


	16. XVI Two Kinds of Knives II

**Hey Divergenters! Please follow, review, favorite, and check out my other story!**

**I'm sorry if my stories are going slow but I want to be able to let the foundation of the story be stronger, and not rushed.**

* * *

**Chapter XVI. Two Kinds of Knives II**

**TRIS**

After talking with Four, I decide to catch up with Christina and Will at the dining hall for lunch.

As I run into the dining hall, my ears are met with the piercing volume of the Dauntless.

As usual, screaming.

I smile and I grab a piece of Dauntless cake, not without the usual flirtatious wink of the boys at the surrounding tables.

I roll my eyes with a hint of annoyance on my face.

I walk to our usual table and sit next to Christina and across Will.

"What took you so long? And is your ear okay? Tris, I'm so sorry! Only if I didn't wear mascara then you would never had to experience that! TRIS IM SO SORRY!" wails Christina, who strangles me in a hug.

I pat her back and push her back with a laugh. "I'm fine, Christina. It didn't hurt at all."

Behind Christina's apologetic demeanor, I can see a hint of annoyance. Oh.

Probably because I made her look like a coward. But I couldn't just stand there watching!

When she avoids my gaze, I say, "Christina, I'm sorry for making you look like a coward. But I couldn't just let Eric do that to you! He's already done enough!"

She meets my gaze and a smile spreads across her face. "I'm sorry for acting this way. And true, Eric's done enough to us!"

Will scoffs. "He's a douche."

We laugh at that.

They look at my plate, which differs from their plates of sandwiches. "Again? Dude, you've had Dauntless cake like, every meal,"

I shrug. "I'm Dauntless."

"True," Christina reasons against Will.

We talk about random things, enjoying our time together, when Will suddenly blurts out, "Never trust an atom."

Christina and I look at him with a confused expression. "What? Why?"

"Because THEY MAKE UP EVERYTHING!" Will says. I facepalm.

"Really...Just...Really, Will?"

"What? It's Erudite humor!"

"Never say it again..." says Christina.

We all laugh.

I look at my watch. "We still got thirty minutes until fights. Want to rest back at the dormitory?" I offer.

"Sure!" We walk back to the dormitory.

Christina and Will fall asleep, so I take the chance of privacy to take a shower. I admire my ravens standing out against my collarbone.

I wrap my towel around my body and realize that I brought no clothing. "Christina!" I yell. I hear no answer. I peek around the corner to see both Christina and Will still snoring, and the face I have nightmares of walks in with his padres.

Peter.

Great.

I walk over to my bed and pull out a black tank top and pants. I look up to see Peter smirking.

"Well Stiff, you definitely have a nice body." I stand up slowly, and tighten the towel around my body.

I glare at Peter.

"I don't know Peter, how about we take a look?" says Molly.

Words to insult them get caught in my throat, and are forced down to my stomach instead of out of my mouth when I gulp.

I look at Al, who looks innocent and frowns. He doesn't seem as cruel as the others.

They all surround me.

Except for Al.

Peter glares at him and mouths something.

Al responds wide-eyed, and steps forward hesitantly.

They pull my towel and I run into the girl's bathroom in the hallway across from the dormitory. I can hear their cackling.

Peter's sneer, Molly's ugly laugh, and Drew's cackles of humor. I hear no sound from Al's kind mouth. My fists clench.

I crouch down to the floor against the wall with tears pricking at my eyes.

It wasn't the first time I've been violated by Peter.

I change into my clothes and look at my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

The painful memory that always seem to haunt me stabs through my mind like a knife.

I'm just so happy that he wasn't sadistic enough to not use protection.

There's a reason why my heart holds so much hatred against Peter. My vision turns red.

Before I know it, my right fist collides with the bathroom wall and the drywall breaks as my fist is pushed inside of the wall.

I stare at the hole in the drywall wide-eyed, I knew I was strong but not _this_ strong.

A Dauntless woman looks at me wide-eyed. "You okay?"

I nod tersely. "Just dandy."

Before she can reply, I storm out of the bathroom and into the dormitory, where Christina and Will are awake and the douchebags are gone.

Good.

The room is rid of their sadistic pansycakeness.

God, I'm turning into Uriah.

Christina smiles at me, but it instantly drops when she sees my bleeding fist and my slightly tear-streaked face.

"OMG! WHAT HAPPENED?!" She frantically asks, holding my fist in her hand gently.

"Peter." Is all I say, before my fists clench in anger. Christina and Will nod in understanding, fuming with me.

-o0o-

Peter and his group glare at us as we walk into the training room. I look at the pairings.

**Peter/Edward**

**Christina/Al**

**Drew/Myra**

**Tris/Molly**

**Will/**

I smile. I'm fighting Molly. As the fights go along, I smirk when Edward easily gives Peter a nice, black eye in addition to my damage done to him. I fist-bump Edward as he walks back to our line and Peter is dragged to the infirmary by poor Four.

Christina knocks out Al, and Drew easily beats Myra. Then it's my fight,

"Tris and Molly," announces Eric.

I step up to the bloody mat, cracking my knuckles for effect. It works, because Molly seems absolutely terrified for a second, then matches my fighting stance.

"Was that a birthmark I saw on your left butt cheek, Stiff?" I growl.

I feel anger rise in my throat. He will never violate me like that, never again.

Molly takes the first punch, but I easily dodge and kick her back. She falls down to the floor with a heavy thud. I punch her in the throat and kick her side, her stomach; anywhere.

That's what you get BITCH!

I see nothing but red, hear nothing but the animal-like cries of pain emerging from her throat.

I continue hitting, kicking, and I feel arms restrain me from kicking her again.

"You won. Stop." Four mutters in my ear. I look at Molly, who's a mass of blood on the mar.

I could've killed her.

I take a glance at Christina and Will, who are cheering and whooping in my defense, "GO TRIS! GO TRIS!"

I breathe deeply and wipe the sweat off of my forehead, some of Molly's blood dripping onto my arm.

If my fist wasn't bloody before, it certainly is now.

"I think you should leave. Take a walk." I nod to Four's words.

"I'm fine," I mumble, and walking out of the room, still hearing the fading cheers of my friends.

Unluckily, on the way out, Eric stops me at the door with a proud sneer on his cruel face. "Good job, Tris."

I gulp and nod. "Thank you."

If Eric thinks I did something right, then I definitely did something wrong.

-o0o-

"Attention!" The next morning, we are woken by Eric's loud voice. "I want to give you some advice about today."

Visiting day. I highly doubt any of my family will visit me. Not after seeing my father's disappointed face.

"If by some miracle your families do come to visit you,"

I hope.

"Which I doubt, it is best not to seem too attached. That will make it easier for you and easier for them. We also take the phrase 'Faction before Blood' very seriously here."

"Attachment to your family suggests that you aren't entirely pleased with your faction, which would be shameful."

Pretty sure you're shameful enough with Peter here, who is you're favorite anyway Eric.

"Understand?"

We nod.

-o0o-

After Christina forced me in a dress, Will, Christina, and I walk through the pit full of people ranging from different colors that look nervous, like they are about to be stabbed.

Well, you never know with the Dauntless.

The colors in the pit vary from black, white, and blue. No gray so far.

I watch as Christina and Will go off to their parents, who happily hug their child.

Even Peter's parents came, who look nothing like their evil son.

If only they knew...

But when I look closer, I see one familiar woman standing out in the crowd with grey.

I run up to her and hug her tight.

"Beatrice," she whispers. She runs her hand over my hair.

Don't cry Tris, I tell myself.

She draws back from the hug and smiles. "Well, look at you, you've filled out."

Not really, I've just hid my body in baggy Abnegation clothes.

"Tell me how you are."

The Abnegation in me blurts out, "You first."

"Today is a special occasion," she says. "I came to see you, so let's talk mostly about you. It is my gift to you."

My selfless mother.

She should not be giving me gifts, not after I left her and my father. We walk towards the railing that overlooks the chasm.

My heart drops when I notice a figure missing. "Just one question," I feel my pulse in my throat. "Where's Dad? Is he visiting Caleb?"

She frowns. "Ah. Your father had to be at work."

I look down. "You can tell me if he didn't want to come." For once, I want a person's inner Candor to come out.

Her gentle, loving eyes travel over my face. "Your father has been selfish lately. That doesn't mean he doesn't love you, I promise."

I stare at her, stunned. My father.

Selfish?

More shocking than the fact that she had called him that.

I can't tell if she has anger behind her smiling face, but the fact that she called her own husband selfish, then she must be angry.

"What about Caleb?" I say. "Will you visit him later?"

"I wish I could," she says with a sigh, "but the Erudite have prohibited Abnegation visitors from entering their compound. If I tried, I would be removed from the premises."

Wow...If the Erudite weren't absolute jerks before, then now they are true jerk material.

"What?" I demand. "That's terrible. Why would they do that?"

"Tensions between our factions are higher than ever," she answers. "I wish it wasn't that way, but there is little I can do about it."

I think of Caleb, grey standing against blue, ally betraying grey and joining the enemy. Part of me is still angry with him for keeping so many secrets from me, but then again:

What _haven't_ I kept from him?

"That's terrible," I repeat. I look toward the chasm.

Standing alone at the railing is Four. Though he's not an initiate anymore, even Dauntless take this day to celebrate with family members, like Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, and Lynn are doing.

Either his family doesn't like to come together, or he wasn't a Dauntless born.

Which faction could he have come from?

"There's one of my instructors." I lean closer to her and say, "He's kind of intimidating."

"He's _handsome_," she says.

I find myself nodding without thinking, making my mother laugh.

Just before I can suggest that we go somewhere else, he looks over his shoulder.

His dark blue enchanting eyes widen at the sight of my mother.

I facepalm and inwardly groan.

This is _so_ damn embarrassing.

"Hello. My name is Natalie," she says. "I'm Beatrice's mother." She shakes hands with him, something I have never seen-my mother shaking hands with someone.

However, the gesture seems unnatural for the both of them. No, Four is certainly not a Dauntless born.

"Four," he says. "It's nice to meet you."

"Four," my smiling mother repeats. It's like she's _trying_ to embarrass me in front of my crush.

Did I just admit that?

"Is that a nickname?"

"Yes." he doesn't push the topic further. What _is_ his real name?

"Your daughter is doing very well here. I've been overseeing her training."

"That's good to hear," she says. "I know a few things about Dauntless initiation, and I was worried about her."

Worried? I was training for it, but of course, she doesn't know.

Four looks at me, looking at me up and down, not in a dirty way that most boys do, but in a analyzing way. Four could've been Erudite.

Never mind.

"You shouldn't worry." he says.

I just hope that the heat rushing to my cheeks isn't noticeable.

What did _that_ mean?

"You look familiar for some reason," my mother says.

"I can't imagine why." he replies, his voice suddenly cold. "I don't make a habit of associating with the Abnegation,"

Yep, he's probably Erudite, but I can't imagine his beautiful blue orbs having to look at test results and science experiments for fifteen years.

My mother laughs. "Few people do, these days. I don't take it personally."

He seems to relax a little. "Well, I'll leave you to your little reunion."

My mother and I watch him leave. The loud thumping that was ringing throughout my body suddenly lowers.

My heartbeat.

"Is he always like that?" she asks.

"Worse."

"Have you made friends?"

"A few," I say while looking over my shoulder at Will, Christina, and their families.

Two Candor parents come up to us that look like Al.

"Have you seen my son, Albert?"

I shake my head. "I'm sorry. I haven't seen him. Maybe you should look for him up there?" I suggest, pointing at the glass ceiling above us.

"Oh my," Al's mother says. "Are you all crazy?"

I smile. I may have found that offensive, being so close with the Dauntless, but having Christina as a friend has gotten me used to Candor smart-mouths.

"Insane, no. Dauntless, yes. If I see him, I'll tell him you're looking for him."

Normally, I wouldn't do this for any of Peter's friends, but I can tell he's being forced to be mean to me. Like yesterday and during Candor or Dauntless, I saw Peter mouth to him.

I introduce my mother to Will and Christina's families, me nearly punching Cara, Will's older sister, for insulting Abnegation. We met Christina, her mother, and her younger sister without any insults.

My mother leads me through the halls, towards the dining hall. We stop at one of the hidden hallways that I haven't been in yet.

"Mom, how do you know where you're going?"

She stops next to a locked door and stands on her tip-toes, looking at the base of a blue lamp hanging from the ceiling. A few seconds later she nods and turns to me again.

"I said no questions about me. And I meant it. How are you really doing, Beatrice? How have the fights been? How are you ranked?"

"Ranked?" I say. "You know that I have been fighting? You know that I'm ranked?"

She interrogates me and I answer back for a bit, until the question I have been dreading from anyone pops up.

"Beatrice. What were your aptitude test results?"

I gulp, my heart rate speeding and Tori's warning pulsing in my head.

But I know that I can trust my own mother.

"They were inconclusive." I say softly.

"I thought as much." She sighs. "Many Abnegation raised are inconclusive. You have to be very careful during the next stage of initiation, Beatrice. Stay in the middle of the pack, no matter what you do. Don't draw attention to yourself. Do you understand?"

Oops. Too late for that.

I ask, "What's going on? Is it just because I'm a-"

She cuts me off with a shush. "Don't say that word." She hisses. "Ever."

Tori was right.

Divergence is a very dangerous thing.

"Why?" I ask.

"I can't say." she says while shaking her head.

She turns to me, jaw set.

"There's something I want you to do," she says. "Whenever you can visit your brother, tell him to research the simulation serum. Okay? Can you do that for me?"

"Not unless you explain some of this to me, Mom!" I cross my arms. "You want me to hang out at the Erudite compound for a day, you had better give me a reason!"

She sighs. "I can't. I'm sorry." She kisses my cheek and says, "I think I should leave. It will make you look better if you and I don't seem attached to each other."

"I don't care how I look to them," I say.

"You should. I suspect they are already monitoring you.

She walks away, leaving me too stunned to follow. At the last step she turns around and smiles.

"Have a piece of Dauntless cake for me, all right? It's delicious. I love you, you know."

She smiles a strange, twisted smile and then she's gone.

I stand alone in the blue light, when I work all the information through my head.

She has been to the compound before.

She remembered this hallway.

She knows about Dauntless cake.

She knows about the initiation process.

It all makes sense.

My mother was a Dauntless born.

* * *

**I'm sorry, short! Important scene next chapter!**

**Al and Tris start to become friends, but that's not the kinda important thing!**

**Please follow, review, favorite, and check out my other story!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	17. XVII Two Kinds of Knives III

**Hey Divergenters! Thank so all so much for supporting me and my stories!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other story!**

**IMPORTANT: Tris and Al become friends**

**VERY IMPORTANT AN BELOW, MUST READ**

* * *

**Chapter XVII. Two Kinds of Knives III**

**TRIS**

After visiting day hours have ended, its lunch. I sit with Christina, Uriah, and Will at our regular table in the dining hall, with Al still nowhere to be found.

It's not like I care, but...

I feel like Peter is blackmailing him.

It seems so obvious, that he is being forced to seem to want me and do things to me.

"Hey guys, have you seen Al?" I ask with a mouth full of hamburger; my favorite after Dauntless cake.

They shrug at look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I haven't seen him since this morning. Why? I thought we were hating anyone who is a friend of Peter's," Christina asks.

"Yeah, after what-" Uriah stops talking when he sees that I look down at my food, which is slightly becoming blurred and my fists clench, because he brought up _that_ topic.

"Tris, I'm sorry...I forgot!" he immediately apologizes, running around the table to hug me. I feel a burning intensity of eyes on me and ignore it. I pull back from the hug and say with a smile, "It's okay."

He smiles and stands by me. "I'm going to...um...go, over there," he says, gesturing to his crush who is glaring at me and sitting with Lynn and the other Dauntless-borns a few tables away.

I wink at him, and he winks back with a smirk. The glares are even more intense, but decrease once Uriah walks to Marlene.

"What was that about?" Christina asks with a smirk. I just shake my head.

"Secret."

"Are you d-"

"NO! Uriah and I are NOT DATING," I say loud enough to calm down the glares of boys who like me and Marlene.

"Oh."

I finish my burger and decide to go back to the dormitory to rest before rankings; we still have an hour. "I'm heading back to the dorms to rest, if you wander around, try to find Al." I say, not without being questioned by my friends.

"Still, why?" asks Will.

I sigh. "He doesn't seem that cruel, like Peter. I feel like he's being blackmailed too," I answer, and leave with that last word.

I walk inside the dormitory, expecting it to be empty, but I find Al on his bed. His eyes are red and puffy; he looks like he's been crying. "There you are!" I exclaim.

He looks up at me, shocked. "T-Tris! Why would you look for me? You probably hate me for all I've done."

I shake my head and sigh. "I know how blackmail works," He looks beyond alarmed, like he has a hidden secret and I just figured it out. "Your parents were looking for you. Did they find you?" He shakes his head and I sit down next to him on the bed.

This isn't the happy, cheery Al I know. Something's wrong. "You didn't want to see them?" I ask.

"Didn't want them to ask how I was doing," He starts nervously. "I'd have to tell them, and they would know if I was lying."

_Candors._

"What's wrong with how you're doing?"

He sighs. "I've lost every fight since the one with Will. I'm not doing well."

"By choice, though. Couldn't you tell them that too?" My voice is shrouded in worry.

"Dad always wanted me to come here. I mean, they say they wanted me to stay in Candor, but that's only because that's what they're supposed to say. They've always admired the Dauntless; both of them. They wouldn't understand if I tried to explain it to them." His voice is tensed when he speaks of his parents, I wonder why.

I tap my fingers against my knee. "Oh. Is that why you chose Dauntless? Because of your parents?" I understand Al, I'd do anything for my family, but I still can't believe Caleb would do that, becoming Erudite.

But to Al, it seems like he resents his parents.

Al shakes his head. "No. I guess it was because…I think it's important to protect people. To stand up for people. Like you did for me. That's what the Dauntless are supposed to do, right? That's what courage is. Not…hurting people for no reason." My lips slightly part in surprise_. _

Al sounds so wise; he'd be an Erudite!

"Maybe it will be better once initiation is over." I suggest.

"Too bad I might come in last," He says. "I guess we'll see tonight.

We sit in silence for a bit. I look at my feet. "I feel braver when I'm around you, you know." My stomach lurches. "Like I could actually fit in here, the same way you do." I resist the urge to laugh or smile. The same way I do? I am bound to be in the top ranked, but I still feel for him as a friend, if we even are friends, which I'm sure of. I feel an arm pressing on my shoulder; Al's. I tense and lean forward so that his arm falls off my shoulder.

"Um…I…" He says. "Um…sorry. I wasn't trying to…um. Sorry." I feel Al stiffen beside me.

"God, I probably just messed up. You still hate me anyway," He says.

I shake my head. "No, I don't hate you. Just, why are you hanging out with Peter and becoming his minion by doing everything he says?"

He lets a single tear flow down his cheek. "Um...Please don't tell, but...you're right. He's blackmailing me."

"For?"

He sighs. "Um...I was hit by my parents."

I stare at him, jaw-dropped and wide-eyed. "A-Abuse?" I stutter out, not believing that someone so innocent as Al could be hurt by his parents.

"N-No! Nothing like that! Just, my father lost his temper and hit me, it only happened once, but Peter video-taped it and said that he would tell everyone that I am abused, and my parents would be locked in jail. That can't happen, so I only had one other option."

I sigh, relieved that he wasn't abused. "Becoming his minion," I state.

He nods. "Yeah. You should know that I never wanted to forcefully kiss you during Candor or Dauntless, never wanted to laugh at your misery, never wanted to do anything to you or your friends. I was forced to."

I nod. "I noticed. So...are we friends, or something?"

Al stiffens. "But what about Peter?"

I scoff. "He can't possibly have the video, it's probably back in Candor. He's a shitty douchebag. You'll be safe with us; Christina, Uriah, Will, and I."

"Friends?"

I smile. "Friends."

"I should go,"

"Oh. Yeah. I'll see you later." I nod and walk out the door and join Christina and Will back at the dining hall.

**(AN: THIS IS NOT THE IMPORTANT ONE YET BUT IT KINDA IS, SO AL AND TRIS ARE FRIENDS BUT WILL NOT BE LATER ON, AL STILL KINDA LIKES HER THOUGH)**

"You all right?" Will asks.

"Yeah. I found Al. Apparently he likes me."

"Um...Are we still hating him?" asks Christina.

I shake my head. "The only reason he's hanging with Peter is because he's being blackmailed. He's gonna hang with us now,"

"We should go…rankings." They nod.

"It was really awkward, 'cause Al sounded like some old wise, Erudite!" I say, trying to brighten the mood.

"Hey!" Will says.

"What? It's true!" I defend. We all laugh together, and walk to the dorms. I look at my watch. "SHIT! Guys! We have three minutes!" They look shocked, and we all start running.

-o0o-

We all run in with a minute to spare. I sigh. Four sits on my bed with a chalkboard faced away from us on his lap_. _

Why is he on_ my _bed? He probably just sat on a random one.

"For those of you just coming in, I'm explaining how the ranks are determined. After the first round of fights, we ranked you according to skill level."

"The number of points you earned depends on your skill level and the skill level of the person you beat." I smile. I haven't lost a single fight, but I wasn't fighting one day. Still; I beat Peter and Molly easily.

"You earn more points for improving and more points for beating someone with a higher skill rank, I don't reward on praying the weak; that's cowardice." His eyes drift in Molly's direction.

I resist the urge to laugh. "Stage two is weighed more heavily than stage one, because it's more closely tied to overcoming cowardice. That said, it's extremely hard to rank high in initiation if you ranked low in stage one. We will announce cuts tomorrow," Four continues. "The fact that you are a transfer or a Dauntless born will not be taken into consideration. Any combination of initiates could be possible for the four cuts tomorrow. That said, here are the first ranks." He flips over the board and I search my for my name on the list, which doesn't take a while.

**Tris**

**Edward**

**Peter**

**Will**

**Christina**

**Molly**

**Drew**

**Al**

**Myra**

I got first! I look at Christina and Will, and they smile back. At least Al didn't get dead last. The look Peter and his trio are throwing me says, 'You're dead'. I shiver.

Four leaves. "Congrats! You got first!" Will claps me on the back. I smile. "Congrats too!" I'm just glad that my friends don't have a chance of being cut, but Al.

I look back to the chalkboard.

First.

I belong here.

I take a shower with Christina covering me, and we switch places. I change into my black usual training outfit and I head to sleep. "Night!" I say.

"Night!" Christina says.

-o0o-

I hear a thump and immediately tense in alert.

Knowing Peter, he'd try something on me.

I look up to see a dark familiar figure with a butter knife over my eye. "Don't move Stiff, make it easier for yourself." I scream and kick at him, and he flies back with a groan, but the knife flies out of his grip and I feel a burning, excruciating pain in my lower left shoulder.

I scream louder and land on the floor with a thud as a bloody mass.

There is a pair of screams-mine and a slightly manly one-and hear multiple footsteps running out of the dormitory.

"Turn on the lights!" Someone screams, probably Christina by the way the voice shrills. The light turns on, and I see Edward bleeding on the floor with a butter knife in his eye, and Myra sobbing next to him by me_. _

They _really_ should stop giving out butter knives for free in the dining hall.

There are many gasps and I look up through my blurry vision to see Will and Christina gasping and crying.

I hear more footsteps, a herd of them, running into the dormitory, and there is a series of blood-curdling screams and gasps.

"TRIS!"

Uriah runs to me and kneels by me with Al, Marlene, Lynn, Will, and Christina, who all have tears in their eyes and are fuming.

Someone helps Edward, who is screaming at the butter knife lodged in his eye.

Thank God I kicked Peter, I might've been 'twinsies' with Edward.

"Pull it out! It burns!" Edward sobs.

"I know, just wait for the doctor." The Dauntless born who helps Edward says.

Everyone turns to the door to see an alarmed Four, Zeke, and Eric.

"TRIS!" Zeke shouts with tears in his eyes and runs to join our little huddle around me.

I feel weak and the blood seeps through my shoulder and onto the floor, mixing with Edward's blood and dirtying everyone who are kneeling on the floor's clothing.

The other Dauntless-borns look alarmed and some are even crying.

Surprisingly, the boys are crying just a tad more than the girls.

Eric and a few Dauntless-borns help carry Edward to the infirmary, with a sobbing Myra following.

I feel my vision lessening and the pain increasing. My friends all sob harder, and say, "TRIS! PLEASE! DON'T GO!"

Zeke, Four, and Uriah grab me gently, and I scream out in pain when the knife digs into my shoulder deeper.

My heartbeat feels like it's intensifying stronger, faster, but in reality, it's doing nothing but slowing down.

Everyone-minus the other Dauntless born-follow us, teary-eyed.

The sight of two bloody initiates with knives lodged in them being carried by Dauntless-borns, transfer initiates, a Dauntless leader, and two Dauntless members is attracting lots of attention, as people gasp in horror and clear the path once they lay eyes on Edward and I.

In the little vision I have as I feel all my blood dripping onto the Pit floor, I see most of the boys that have been hitting on me crying and gasping, and the female members shrieking in horror.

I feel as if all the life is being sucked out of my body.

"NO! NO! TRIS! COME ON, YOU CAN'T GIVE UP ON US!" screams a manly voice.

I open my bloody mouth. "Just to let you guys know...I love you..."

I close my heavy eyes and there is a chorus of screams. I reopen my eyes slightly as a pair of doors is bashed open and there are more gasps and screams.

I have one final thought on my head.

Out of the many people in the chaotic dormitory, I noticed two people are missing, and they could only be the suspects of Edward's and my little incident.

Drew.

And Peter.

And with that, I reclose my eyes and breathe deeply, ignoring the deep pain of a knife lodged millimeters from my heart, and just think about how great my Dauntless life is.

But maybe, that 'is', will turn into a 'was'.

* * *

**CLIFFIE! I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**IMPORTANT AN: TOMORROW'S MY BDAY! :D**

**And also-please answer your opinion on this-I was thinking of NOT reposting Over the Years because I have better ideas than that. And I have this amazing new idea, which I want to start writing soon.**

**But P.S. The Beauty of One (This story) will be updated once a week, once again, my main priorities are Switched, and my brand new story.**

**Review what you think!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other story(ies)!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	18. REVISED AN NO CUSSING

**About the AN, I have no idea if its true or not but I found it out on instagram and when my bestie sent me the pic. I really doubt it's true though, I hope it isn't!**

**Sorry If I fueled any of you guys, but I have no idea of its real or not! I just got mad when I saw the pic, I mean, wouldn't YOU if you saw it?!**

**BUT IF ITS REAL, WE WILL START A REBELLION!**

**~TrissyPoo**


End file.
